Fight of a Lifetime
by BrittanyRae
Summary: Heero and Relena suffer throught tortures of the worst kind. Will their love prevail?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:We do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are ours. Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Prologue

Written by Rae

The year was A.C. 200 it had been 4 years since Releena last saw him. Four years since he collapsed into her arms. Four long years in which absolute peace had finally been achieved. All the gundam pilots had gone their separate ways. 

Quatre was successfully running the winner estate. The blonde pilot was now married to Holly Une, Lady Une's little sister. Holly had blue eyes and blonde hair. She was also a witch. Who says witches are ugly? Holly was expecting her first child. Twenty-nine of the maganacs had married Quatre's sisters and the other 11 had signed on as Mr. And Mrs. Winner's official bodyguards. Now the maganacs and Quatre's sisters could be over protective 24/7. Life was perfect for Quatre, the wars were over.

Duo and Hilde had been married for a while now. They had a little girl named Kuo who was one year old and were successfully managing a church and a mechanic shop. Kuo was an inquisitive little girl, full of questions about everything. She had her daddy's eyes, her daddy's braid, and her mommy's blue-violet hair color. Howard had taken on the responsibility of being her "Grandfather". Duo finally knew what true piece was and he loved it! Life couldn't be better.

Trowa and his wife Hallie were living in a small apartment in Italy. Trowa still worked for the preventers. Hallie, Heero's twin sister had curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. Hallie was half witch which came in handy considering Trowa was the father of a set of 1 year-old triplets named Triton, Trenton, and Haley. Catherine had married a famous inventor, Alex Noin, Lucrezia's brother. She was now the proud mother of a little 3 year-old girl named Alexis. The little family still lived with the circus. No more wars, no more fighting, just a wonderful life.

Wufei had just recently proposed to Amy Humong. Amy, a beautiful Chinese girl, had been WuFei's next- door neighbor when they were kids. Amy was also Releena's best friend. Wufei who had once said women were "weak" was now planning his wedding, something Duo loved to torment him about.Wufei, also worked for the preventers as did Amy. Amy was a spy in time of war. Much to his surprise life without having to fight was easy to adjust to. Wufei still trained to keep in shape but was glad to admit he was thankful for the total pacifism Releena had finally established. Life was good.

Millardo and Noin were also raising a nice little family. There was Zechs Marquise Peacecraft who was nine and was the spiting image of his father. Zechs looked up to Wufei greatly which drove his father crazy. Azalea Zoe Peacecraft was 5 years old. Azalea was rather small for her age, awfully shy, and didn't have any friends at school. Azalea had honey blonde hair and big blue-green eyes. Noin was expecting another child soon. Living in Germany now that the war was over and the Barton Foundation exterminated life was peacefully blissful.

Sally was now a famous doctor and had settled down and married Tosheiden Peacecraft, Millardo's twin brother who had miraculously showed up at Releena's 18th birthday party. The two traveled the world doctoring needy children.

The scientists were secluded, doing what they do best. Inventing, innovating, being mad scientists.

With there no longer being a need for gundam pilots the scientists had to find someone else to annoy. This was done unsuccessfully. 

And then there was Heero. Heero who disappeared after the war with Merimia. Heero who left everyone wondering. Heero who had broken Releena's heart. Know one, not even Heero's best friend Duo or his hated rival Millardo knew where Heero was. But he was there. Whenever someone plotted to kill Releena he was there. Why was there absolute pacifism? Because Releena was there. Why was Releena there? Because Heero remained hidden in the shadows, protecting her. She didn't know he was there. Heero continued fighting for Releena, he was prepared to protect her but he still couldn't sort out his feelings. As far as he was concerned only God knew why he kept protecting her. However he wasn't prepared for what lied ahead. No one could possibly be prepared for the evil lurking, hidden from everyone. The gundam pilots, their families, loved ones, and friends were about to plunge into a world of darkness. They were about to begin the fight of their lives.

Author's Note: okay how'd you like it? Email me with comments at [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

About the characters some are originally from the series. Some are made up by my sister and I. Azalea's middle name is from Zoe at Blissful Ignorance. Tosheiden was a character I saw at [www.duomaxwell.org][2]With that said, thank you for reading my fanfic. Part 1 will be out soon hopefully. More about the romance between Heero and Releena will develop as the story continues.

Sincerely,

Rae

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: http://www.duomaxwell.org/



	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Enjoy. Oh and the song? It is used in the animated movie Anastasia. The song is not mine.

**_Fight of a Lifetime_**

**Part 1**

Written by Rae

It was January 1st A.C. 200. There was a party going on at the Peacecraft Mansion. Releena had finally even managed to track down Heero Yuy. The kids were back in one of the rooms playing. Releena had it filled with toys especially for them. The grown ups were in the living room chatting. Finally Millardo's family showed up. Heero hadn't met the kids yet so Releena quickly introduced him to Zechs and Azalea. Then Zechs ran to the toy room and Azalea hid behind her Mom. So all the grown ups chatted while Azalea hid behind Noin's chair. Suddenly Heero felt a little tug at his leg. He looked down and there was little Azalea. She climbed up on to his lap and looked at him with her shy, blue eyes. Everyone stared in shock. Usually Azalea was so shy that she hid from everyone until it was time to leave! She was so shy she didn't make any friends at school! For a second even Heero looked surprised but he quickly resumed his emotionless mask.

"So you're my Uncle Heero?" Azalea asked in a very sweet but quiet voice.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Heero answered.

"You're the one my Daddy doesn't like." She whispered.

"Yes."

Outside it had begun to storm. There was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. Azalea dove to hide in Heero's jacket. A few seconds later she emerged, shaking. 

"Is it gone? Is it safe?" she asked, her eyes big with fear.

"You aren't scared of thunder and lightning are you?" Heero asked.

"No, I'm terrified them!" she told him.

Heero explained to the little five-year-old girl what thunder and lightning were. 

"You mean they aren't monsters?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, they aren't monsters." Heero answered.

Heero took off his jacket. For once he wasn't wearing the green tank top. Instead he had on a green turtleneck. 

"Do you like the color green?" Azalea questioned.

"Yes."

"Why doesn't Daddy like you Uncle Heero?"

Heero explained about the war with OZ and about him and Millardo being rivals. Instead of looking confused Azalea under stood perfectly.

"Oh, well, I like you Uncle Heero."

Millardo fell off his chair and the others clamped hands over their mouths so they wouldn't laugh. As if it wasn't bad enough that little Zechs worshipped Wufei! Now here was Millardo's daughter trying to be friends with his worst enemy! Not to mention this was the _Perfect Soldier. He wasn't exactly friendly looking so why did Azalea choose him? Why did this small, shy, lonely girl choose Heero? Not even Quatre could figure it out. Releena sighed, seeing him with Azalea, being so nice to the poor little girl made her fall for him all over again. She had just finally convinced herself she was over the emotionless pilot. Well Releena was never good at lying. Lying to herself didn't work much better._

"Are you married like Uncle Duo? Do you have any little kids?" Azalea was now asking Heero.

"No, I don't even have a girlfriend." Heero told her.

"Why not?"

"…"

"I don't have any friends. Nobody at school likes me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm small and shy and smarter than them."

"Well if any of them do any thing bad to you tell them your Uncle Heero will punish them."

"Thank You, Uncle Heero!" Azalea gave Heero a big hug."

During the days they stayed at Releena's Azalea and Heero got even closer. When Azalea was told to draw a picture of her best friend in school she drew "Uncle Heero". When it was time for every one to go home Azalea cried because she was afraid her Daddy wouldn't let her see Heero anymore. Heero assured her that her Mommy would let her see him. Azalea and Heero each had a new friend. Millardo hated Heero even more than he had before. 

_"Amos it is time to begin the plan."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

It was January 27th A.C. 200. Holly's baby had been born. It was a healthy little boy named Quatra (pronounced _kwatra). Amy and Wufei were married and were packing for their honeymoon. Azalea was at her Aunt Lena's house anxiously waiting for Uncle Heero to come. _

"Is it time yet? Is it time yet?" she asked.

"No, Heero's not suppose to be here for another 20 minutes." Releena laughed. Azalea was so lucky. She actually got Heero to open up for her.Releena smiled to herself. She had to go to a meeting and by asking Heero to come baby-sit Azalea she'd get to see him again. 

_Ding,dong_

Heero was right on time. Releena let him in and Azalea was immediately there to greet him.

"Uncle Heero, Uncle Heero!" 

"Hi Azalea."

Releena left for her meeting and Azalea and Heero sat down on the couch to decide what to do.

"Uncle Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"If you aren't married and you don't have a girlfriend do you have a crush on anybody?"

"Do you want to play tag?"

"Uncle Heero you're changing the subject!"

"Alright, yes I have a crush on someone."

"Who?"

"…"

"Come on Uncle Heero. I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Fine. I love Releena."

"You love Aunt Lena?!"

"Don't tell anyone, okay Azalea?"

"I won't I promise… Uncle Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that part of why Daddy hates you so much?"

"Yes it is."

"Uncle Heero? Can we play tag?"

"Okay."

Heero and Azalea played the rest of the night and when Releena came home the two were fast asleep on the couch. Releena smiled and took a camera from her purse.CLICK!There, now she had a picture of Heero and Azalea. Releena went upstairs to her room and went to bed. She didn't want to wake them up. Especially when they looked so peaceful.

The next day Releena got up early to make breakfast. She checked the living room and Azalea and Heero were still sleeping on the couch. Releena turned on the radio and started making cinnamon rolls. Duo had once mentioned to her that cinnamon rolls were Heero's favorite breakfast food. Azalea woke up, went out to the kitchen, and saw that breakfast was ready. She went back out to the couch in the living room.

"Uncle Heero, wake up, breakfast time."

Heero groaned, sat up, and smelled the cinnamon rolls. He and Azalea went out to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Releena served the cinnamon rolls. After breakfast Millardo arrived to take Azalea home. Then it was just Heero and Releena alone in Releena's mansion.

"So Heero how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Did you and Azalea have fun last night?"

"Yes."

The silence was so heavy it seemed as though it was going to crush Releena and Heero. 

"How was your meeting?"

"Boring, as usual."

"Romefeller still bothering you?"

"Yeah."

Once again the room was filed with a silence so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So did you like the cinnamon rolls?"

"Yeah, they were the best I ever had."

The radio was now playing a slow song. It was a duet called"At the Beginning" and it was sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

"Do you want to dance?" Heero asked.

"Sure." Releena couldn't believe what she heard.

Releena and Heero moved closer together and began to dance.

We were strangers 

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Heero thought about when Releena talked him into staying to dance with her way back during the war with OZ. He was getting ready to leave and she'd walked in. He had the gun pointed right at her but she wasn't afraid. She talked him into dancing at the school's party with her. Then he had to go fight those enemy warplanes. He'd tried to kill her but couldn't. Later that night he ended up saving her from some falling ruble. He'd flown away from her, frustrated with himself for failing to get rid of an obstacle (her).

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When I lost hope you were there to remind me 

This is the start

Releena remembered when she found Heero. She had been going to school at St. Gabriel's Institute. She was "Miss Popularity" but she wasn't satisfied with that. No, she wanted an adventure. Then she saw the meteor and later found Heero on the beach. He had tried to hide his face from her. In fact the first words he ever said to her were 

"Did you see?"

That was when she was still Releena Darlain. Before her father was killed.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is river I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing 

At the beginning with you

Without thinking Releena and Heero moved closer together.

We were strangers 

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

Releena recalled when Heero came and rescued her on Libra. Then when Peacemillion rammed into them he protected her from falling debris.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is river I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing 

At the beginning with you

Heero remembered the time Releena left her birthday party and followed him to the air base. He had aimed his gun at her but Duo had shot him instead. Then Releena had ripped her party dress to mend his wounds. She even stood between Heero and Duo's gun to prevent him from being shot again. Duo wasn't the only one confused by her actions. Releena was constantly amazing him. 

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know the dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Releena thought about the time she was kidnapped by Marimeia. Heero risked his life to save her. He nearly was killed too. Then after pretending to kill Marimeia he collapsed into her arms.At first Releena had been afraid he was dead but she realized he was only unconscious. Then Heero had vanished.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is river I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing 

At the beginning with you

Yeeeaaahhh

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin 

Love is a river I wanna keep goin on

Starting out on a journey

Releena and Heero had stopped dancing and were now looking into each other's eyes.

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is river I wanna keep flowin'

In the end I wanna be standing 

At the beginning with you

Hmmmm

Heero and Releena leaned towards each other. Releena felt her heart skip a beat. They were just about to kiss when Heero pulled away and turned his back to Releena. 

"Heero?" 

With out a word he grabbed his jacket and left. Once again leaving Releena heartbroken.

Author's Note: Well what did you think? I did more with Heero and Releena as I intended. I thought this song fit Heero and Releena perfectly so I had to add it into story. The evil villains will show up more in the chapters to come. Yes chapters, the story is far from over. What do you think of the friendship between Heero and Azalea? Well email me with comments at raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com

Visit mine and my sister's web site at http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Enjoy.

## Fight of a Lifetime

### Part 2

# Written by Rae

The Gundam Pilots had all been united only to separate once again. Trowa, Hallie, and their family still lived in Italy. Quatre, Holly, and the baby made their home in Arabia. Duo and Hilde's family settled in New York City, New York. Wufei and Amy made their home in China. Amy was now two months pregnant. Releena lived in London, England. Millardo, Noin, Zechs, Azalea, and newborn baby Renee lived in Germany. As for Heero? He settled into his hometown of Tokyo, Japan. 

For the first three nights after Heero disappeared Releena cried into her pillow. She asked herself why did he leave? She wished for him to come back. But he didn't come. Finally Releena gave up. She continued on with her duties and allowed Romefeller and Millardo to pick out boyfriends for her, but none of the relationships lasted more than one date.

Heero kept in touch with the other pilots. He was now working for the local police. He had earned the title of Private Investigator Yuy. A relationship began to develop between him and Lara Devin, his boss's daughter. At first they were just friends, later they started going out, next thing you know they're living together. The other guys still hoped Releena and Heero would work out whatever had happened between them and get married. However all hopes of that vanished when Heero announced that he and Lara were engaged.Even Azalea wanted Heero and Releena to go out and later get married. After all Uncle Heero had said that he loved Aunt Lena hadn't he? But after Azalea had spent a week with Heero and Lara she had to admit Lara was nice and the two did seem to be in love. 

The week after Azalea was with Uncle Heero and Lara she went to go spend time with Aunt Lena. Unfortunately she got to be the one who told Releena that Heero was getting married and that's how she learned that Releena loved Heero. Releena didn't say it out loud. She even acted like she didn't care, but Azalea could tell by the look in her aunt's eyes that she loved Heero. 

However things are not always as they appear. Even though Lara and Heero seemed to be in love it was not completely so. Lara did truly love Heero and she was prepared to do anything for him. Heero never said anything to indicate that the feelings weren't mutual. At least not while he was awake. When he was awake he acted like he did love her. But in his sleep he whispered Releena's name. And this happened every night too. He seemed to be calling for her and Lara could tell that who ever this Releena was, Heero loved her. Lara knew she'd have to find out who Releena was and what had happened between her and Heero.

The next day while Heero was at work Lara went through his stuff. She found a picture or Releena Peacecraft in the pocket of what looked like a uniform jacket. Now all she had to do was visit "Princess Peacecraft" that was easier said than done.

"Who is the first target Your Majesty?"

"Wufei Chang. Take him and his family hostage."

"Yes sir."

That night Wufei and Amy woke up to the sound of a gun fired at their door. (Wufei is wearing a pair of shorts. Amy has on a nightshirt and shorts.) Wufei had his gun and Amy had the sword. They opened the door. There was an army of at least 50 men at the door. The men threw them each a pair of sweat pant and a sweatshirt. 

"Put these on, quickly," ordered a soldier.

Amy and Wufei obeyed seeing that they had 50 guns aimed at them.

"Come." said the soldier when they were ready.

Amy and Wufei followed, they really had no choice. They were hand cuffed, blindfolded, gagged, and chained together and then thrown in the trunk of a burgundy van. Later the van stopped and they were taken inside. The blindfolds and gags were removed. Then they were presented to apparently the head of the operation. He sat on a throne in the shadows so it was impossible to see his face. He spoke in a deep voice.

"Throw them in the dungeon Lucius." he ordered. "Knock them out."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The Changs were hit over the head with heavy objects and thrown into a dungeon cell.They never heard the cruel, evil laugh that filled the building.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Umm. Not much to say except

Please, Please, please email me! Here's the address: raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com

And please visit the website! http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/


	4. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. any other chacters are mine. Enjoy.

**_Fight of a Lifetime_**

**Part 3**

Written By Rae

Wufei woke up with a killer headache. He groaned. Then he felt something he'd never felt before... panic.

"Amy!"

He looked around the dimly lit cell and saw her sprawled out on the floor in a corner.He crwaled across the prison floor and woke up his wife.

"Amy, Amy are you okay?"

"hhnnn." she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay Amy?"

"I'm alright, I just have a headache. The baby's okay too."

Wufei sighed with relief. He relaxed. If Amy or her unborn baby had been hurt Wufei didn't know what he'd do. Heero had had his family for a couple years and then there was Odin. Heero had his best friend Duo too. And Releena cared for him even though he didn't seem to want her around. Duo had had Father Maxwell, sister Helen, Solo, Hilde. Trowa had had the real trowa, and Catherine. Quatre had a father and 29 sisters. Wufei had never had a real family. They'd all been killed. He'd gone through training since before he could walk. Sure they fed him but Wufei had never known love until Amy came along in the year after colony 199. As kids they hated each other. Then everyone in his clan had died. He assumed Amy had died too. Then Merien died shortly after they finally started getting along. Wufei had been trained so that he didn't know how to cry. He wasn't afraid of anything, women belonged at home raising families and taking care of the house. That's what training taught him. Amy taught him that women and men were equal, even though the lesson was a little painful it was one Wufei was thankful for. Amy also taught him what love was, and how to love. Now Wufei still couldn't cry, and he was only afraid of one thing. Losing Amy. Now Wufei began to observe the cell. It appeared to be no different from the other prisons Wufei had been in. He felt around the walls. Whoa, he didn't reconize the material these walls were made of. He checked the whole cell again. Nope, he'd never felt this material before. Looking around Wufei noticed that there were tons of other cells. He heard laughter echoing through the building. 

"Hello my weakling prisoner. You weren't expecting anything were you? You thought that you were safe. You really thought that there was total pacifism, didn't you?"

"ggrrr. Who are you?" Wufei demended.

"I won't reveal my self until the others are all here. Let's just say that's for me to know and you to find out. I suppose you noticed the metal used to make this building wasn't familiar to you?"

"..." Wufei only glared at the dark figure in the shadows.

"You'll find out about that later too. You have a lovely wife."

"Keep off her."

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Greedy aren't we? Didn't your mother teach you to share?"

"gggrrrr."

"Very well, If that's how you feel. I'll be back when the next prisinor shows up. Cassius you know what to do."

"Yes master," said a high pitched voice. 

Wufei heard them leave and went over to Amy. 

"Wufei, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know. I can tell he's evil, pure evil. Worse than Treize."

Cassius rounded up the 50 soldiers who had stormed Wufei's house and headed to get the next prisoner.

"It was midnight. Every one in the mansion was fast asleep. Holly sat up with a jolt. 

"Quatre, wake up. Something's wrong."

"Guard the baby. I'll go check." he turned on the light and saw 50 soldiers with guns aimed at him and Holly.

"No need," said a soldier. "Put these on."

it was the same kind of clothes that had been thrown to Wufei and Amy. Sickeningly there was also a pair of clothes for baby, Quatra. These guys were well planned. Holly tried to use her magic but all she felt was a sharp pain in her index finger. She'd read about this. It was a magic block, she was helpless. They obeyed. Then Quatre and holly were thrown into a navy blue van along with all Quatre's sisters and Maganacs. Everyone who had been in the mansion.

"Can't have anyone snitching on us." sneered an officer.

They were given the exact same treatment as Wufei and Amy. Then Quatre, Holly, and the baby were taken to the same room as the Changs. They were thrown in the cell next to Wufei and Amy but not knocked out.

Quatre's sisters and the Maganacs were taken to a similar cell in another building miles away.

"Quatre!" Wufei shouted.

"Wufei, Amy? Oh no I know what's going on." Quatre said.

"You do?" Holly asked.

"Well sort of. I do know all the gundam pilots are targets and that Releena probably is going to be a victim as well.

"Oh no,Releena has enough troubles without being kidnapped." Amy stated. Releena was her best friend she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Sorry but that's what will probably happen. Maybe she'll get lucky." Quatre apologized needlessly.

"It's the middle of the night. Everyone got to sleep." Holly demanded.

They took her advise. an hour later they were woken up by the sound of Trowa and his family being thrown into the cell next to Quatre's. 

"Hallie!" Holly screamed afraid that her cousin/best friend was hurt.

"Shh. Holly I'm alright." Hallie reasurred her.

"Daddy. Mommy. I'm scared," the triplet's cried in unison.

Trowa and Hallie put their kids to bed. Minutes later Catherine, her husband Alex, and their little girl were thrown into the cell across from Trowa's. The kids slept while the grown ups waited to see if more prisonors would show up that night but no one else came. Then the door opened. The dark figure from before cam in to welcome insult his new prisonors. Eventually he left and everyone decided to get some rest, but not before Quatre noticed an error in his theory.

"Okay my first theory doesn't fit now that Catherine's here with us and not with my sisters. I don't get it. I'll figure it out later."

The next day Sally was panicking. 

"What's going on here?!" she screeched. "Heero quit when whatever it was happened between him and Releena. Trowa, Hallie, Alex,Quatre, Wufei, and Amy all emailed me that they were going on vacation. Duo, Hilde, Tosheiden, Millardo, you and I are the only preventers left and Hilde's away spying! What if someone attacks Releena? There's hardly anyone to go after who ever does it. There's hardly anyone here to prevent!"

"Isn't it odd Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei's families all left on vacavtion? but Duo didn't?" Noin asked her friend. 

"Yeah, but Duo is kind of annoying." Sally replied.

"Well Quatre would have invited Duo anyway."

"And Wufei likes to be alone."

"And Alex would have had to take his family with him. But Catherine had a huge show tonight and there's no way she could have been talked into skipping it."

"Somethings up.Besides, they are suppose to give me a two weeks notice when they go on vacation." Sally complained.

Suddenly the room went dark, Sally and Noin were knocked out and taken to join their families in a huge white van.When they arrived Sally and Tosheiden were then thrown into a cell across from the Changs' and Millardo's family was thrown into a cell across from The Winners'.

When she woke up Sally's first words were 

"Oh so this is where everyone went."

"This is bad." Azalea said.

"What? Why." her brother, Zechs asked groggy from waking up.

"I woke up when I was thrown into the van. I was tied up so I couldn't do anything but look around and pretend I was asleep."

"Go on Azalea." Millardo encouraged her.

"Any way. The soldiers don't have eyes. Just empty eye sockets. The head soldiers do but the others don't." she said.

"Why didn't we notice that?" Trowa, Quatre and Wufei wondered.

"Because you were to busy worrying about your families." Azalea answered."Any way, I also know this. The soldiers are immortal. They can't die."

Author's Note: Well what do you think? I know I sort of stop abruptly but that's to try and keep you wondering what will happen next? How does Azalea know they're immortal? I remind you EMAIL ME! raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com

Visit Gundam Love, a website my sister and I made! 

http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/

Thank You!


	5. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Enjoy. The song is not mine. It is called "The Fool." It is sung by Le Ann Womack.

**_Fight of a Lifetime_**

**Part 4**

Written by Rae

Releena came home from her meeting and changed out of her fancy clothes. She put on a pair of jeans and a big lilac colored sweater. Then she sat down at her desk and started going through the mounds of paper work she had to do. Deciding it was to quiet she turned on the radio. It was playing the song she and Heero had danced to before he left. Releena bit her tongue to keep from crying. She checked every radio station but they were all playing love songs. She turned the radio off and finished her work in silence. Then she flopped down on her bed and cried.

Lara had an idea. She would ask Duo about Releena. He was Heero's best friend he'd know for sure who she was. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. 

"Hello? Duo Maxwell speaking."

"Hey, Duo it's Lara."

"Oh hi Lara!"

"I have a question."

"Fire away. You know I'll do anything for by best bud's future wife."

"Who's Releena."

"H-h-how'd you find out 'bout Leena?"

"Oh, I found a picture of her when I was cleaning out Heero's closet."

"Umm, well Releena Peacecraft is the queen of the World."

"Duo, I mean how does Heero know her personally."

"They went to school together." 

Duo said this because he knew it wasn't a lie and that way he didn't have to tell anything to Lara that would give Heero reason to pull out his gun.

"Oh, thanks Duo."

Lara was now certain there had been something between Heero and "Princess Peacecraft" she could tell Duo was trying to hide something. Lara grinned. Tomorrow Heero was leaving to go to the L2 colony on a business trip for work. He'd be gone for two weeks. While he was gone, she'd go on a little "vacation" to England, home of the Queen of the World. The next day after Heero left Lara packed her bags, boarded the plane, and was off.It wasn't hard to spy on Releena. She walked around the town and followed Releena around. Within the first week, she'd found out the truth. Lara had bumped into a lady named Dorothy Catolonia. She and Dorothy started talking over a cup of coffee one-day and Lara found out that Dorothy knew Releena. She simply asked about Releena's love life. Dorothy had grinned with pleasure. Apparently, Releena had been in love with Heero. It turned out that the feelings were mutual. Heero just wouldn't admit his feelings. One day he and Releena had been alone in Releena's mansion. The two danced and then almost kissed. Heero left before their lips had ever touched. Lara didn't want to know how Miss Catolonia had figured this out so she thanked her for the help and went back to the hotel.The info made sense and explained why Heero longed for Releena in his dreams. He still loved the princess. He just didn't want to for some reason, hence his relationship with Lara. The question was why? Releena never acted like she was heartbroken. In fact, if she had been heartbroken any one who looked at her would guess she was over it. She went on with life as usual and Lara even saw her go to a party or two. Releena hung out with guys and seemed to be eager to get a boyfriend. Lara went back to Japan the next day. She left a note on the door for Heero. This is what it said:

Dear Heero,

Honey, I love you. I love you with all my heart and you knowI'd do anything for you. But I also know you don't love me. I'vealways wondered why it seemed like something was missing. Now Iknow. No one told me. I figured it out on my own. I know who you love. Don't come looking for me unless you can truly love **_me. Good luck. _**

With Love,

Lara 

Then she gathered all of her belongings and flew back to England. Lara was confident that as long as Releena didn't love Heero anymore he'd come to get her. Heero would come for Lara when he found that Releena didn't love him. Now she had to take care of something concerning Miss Peacecraft. She found Releena sitting all alone at a bar table in a restaurant.There was no one else in the whole restaurant except the owner.She walked over to Releena and got her attention. Then she started to sing.

** **

** **

**You don't know me, **

**but I know who you are.**

**Mind if I sit down? **

Lara sat down next to Releena. Releena couldn't figure out what was going on here but she was curious so she listened.

** **

**Do I look familiar?**

**If I don't well, I should.**

**I'm sure you've seen me around.**

Now that she mentioned it, Releena was certain she'd seen this girl around town before.

**I'm sure you've probably heard my name**

**Though we've not been introduced**

**I'm the fool, in love with the fool, who's still in love with you**

** **

Releena was more confused than ever. Then it dawned on her. Was this Lara, Heero's future wife? Azalea had told Releena about her. Releena focused all her attention on the song. Did she just say that Heero still loved her? Releena focused all her attention on the song.

**If you've got a minute**

**I'll buy you a drink**

**I've got something to say**

**It might sound crazy but the other night in his sleep**

**I heard him call out your name**

**This ain't the first time **

**He's done it before**

**And it's hard to face the truth**

**I'm the fool, in love with the fool, who's still in love with you**

Releena bit her tongue to keep from crying so hard that it bled but she didn't feel the pain. Was this true? What exactly was she trying to tell Releena?

Lara had been afraid that this would happen. All she wanted was to tell Releena that Heero still loved her. She didn't want to find out that Releena still loved Heero. Now how could there be any hope of Heero coming after her? Lara sighed, at least Heero would be happy.After all, isn't there a saying that says 'better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?'

**I know love is a fragile thing**

**And I'm trying hard to make it last**

**But it ain't easy holding on to my dreams**

**When he's holding on to the past**

** **

Releena didn't notice a tear escape and roll down her cheek. Could this be real? Did Heero really still love her? Or was this a cruel joke to torture her? No she could see the sorrow in the girls eyes. This was real. 

"Oh no!" Releena thought. "It is all my fault that Lara's dream can't come true." 

All of a sudden, she felt guilty. Releena looked at the clock. Oh my, it was past midnight. She really had to get going. Releena stood up.

**One last thing before you go**

**I'm not here to put you down.**

**You don't love him, is that a fact?**

**Girl I've seen you around.**

**But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand**

**And it's breaking mine in two**

** **

**I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you.**

**Yeah I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you. **

** **

**"You're Lara aren't you?" Releena asked.**

Lara just nodded her head and left. Releena went home and for the first time since Heero left she got a good night's sleep. Lara boarded the plane to go stay with her cousin, Lindsey, in the Bahamas. Heero would get home and find the note in a three days. 

"Good Bye Heero." Lara whispered into the night.

Author's Note: Well what do you think? Of course Dorothy had to be the tattletale. I can't stand Dorothy. The song is only slightly altered. It's really suppose to say "last night in his sleep…" but that doesn't fit my story. Oh and it's suppose to go "you don't love him that's a fact…" I had to come and take care of Releena and Lara. Please email me with any questions, comments, or suggestions. raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com

Visit http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/

Thank You!


	6. Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Enjoy the story.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Part 5

Written By Rae

Hilde had just gotten back from her spying job. She was busy making Duo a steak dinner. While she was gone Hilde had found out that she was 8 months pregnant (Hilde had been away spying for about 9 months. Why? No reason). Hilde had decided to wait until she got home so she could tell Duo the good news in person. Hilde smiled, wondering what Kuo would think of being a big sister. The steak was cooking so Hilde checked her email. There was a message from Sally. It said that they had the week off work, that she and Duo needn't come into the Preventers Office. 

"That's odd?" thought Hilde. "Sally would never give us time off. Not with all the others taking off work. Sally always says that if someone takes of it might be their fault if Releena gets assassinated."

Hilde decided to call Duo on his cell phone and see if he knew what was up. After all Duo knew Sally better than Hilde did.Then Hilde remembered that Duo had taken Kuo with him to visit Releena today. Duo sort of thought of Releena as his sister. After, what with Millardo being so over protective Releena needed a good brother to talk to. Besides, maybe Duo would be able to find out what had happened between Releena and Heero. 

"Duo won't mind." Hilde decided. "After this could be important."

But Duo wasn't at Releena's. Duo and Kuo were lying unconscious in the cell next to Trowa's family's cell. He had been stopped while he was cruising down the highway by what he thought was a cop. Unfortunately it was a fraud and Duo got to join "The Mystery Villain's" collection.Hilde picked up the phone and was about to dial the first number when she glanced at the mirror on the wall. Thinking she'd seen someone's reflection she turned around. A huge man dressed in maroon was aiming a huge gun at her. 

"Oh God please don't let me die today." Hilde prayed silently.

Then the man hit her over the head with the gun knocking her into a black emptiness (she's unconscious not dead). Hilde was taken to join her husband and daughter. She was thrown into the cell with her family and left there. The man left. The time was 7:17 P.Mand Duo was officially 3 hours and 17 minutes late getting to Releena's. Releena was pacing up and down the hall waiting. Two and a half hours ago she had decided to call Duo's house. 

_Ring-ring!!_

There was no answer so she assumed he was on his way. Half an hour after that she called the preventers headquarters to see if he was there. 

_Ring-ring!!_

No one answered. Releena became puzzled. There was always someone at the Preventers Headquarters it was one of Sally's rules. Releena called everyone she knew who might have an idea what was up. Not a single one of them answered their phone. Releena was getting worried. Of course there was one person who she hadn't called…Heero. Releena knew for a fact that Heero had a cell phone and Lara had been kind enough to leave the phone number behind for Releena to use. Still slightly dazed at the thought of Heero actually loving her Releena's hands shook as she picked up the phone.

"Snap out of it. You foolish love sick girl, do you actually think someone like Heero would fall in love with a wimp like you?" a voice in her head asked.

Releena sighed, it was right. Heero falling I love with her was impossible. Still Heero would want to know it there was a chance that Azalea might be in danger.

At that same moment Heero arrived at the door to his home and found the note that Lara had left. Heero ripped the note off the door and ripped it up leaving the pieces on the floor. He unlocked the door and walked in. He threw his suitcase in his room. As he left he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the bedroom mirror he glared at it, disgusted with himself. He had had a chance with two of the best women in the known universe and had blown it both times. Both times it had been because of Releena. 

"You should have killed her the first time." A voice in his head snarled.

Heero shook his head, he couldn't do it. He'd tried but he couldn't pull the trigger and even if he had he'd probably've regretted it for as long as he lived. Heero knew he still loved Releena, that is how he blew it with Lara. However he couldn't bring himself to tell Releena. After all she was the "Angel of Peace" and he was, he was nothing compared to her. She deserved better than him. Therefore, he left, ruining his chance with Releena when he did.Releena, who Heero had considered an obstacle. She was who he thought of night and day. Suddenly the ringing of his cell phone interrupted Heero's thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Releena." 

"Releena?"

"Heero I'm worried. I think the others might be in trouble."

"I'll head over. You can explain when I get there."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye."

Heero said all this in the normal monotone, emotionless voice but inside his head was racing. If Releena was right then that meant she was in danger too. Any one who did something to the ex-gundam pilots was plotting to do something to Releena. Heero didn't want to risk it. In five seconds flat Heero was speeding down the highway to the airport. In 10 more seconds he'd stolen a plane and was flying at breakneck speed to Releena's.10 seconds after that he landed in Releena's back yard. He jumped out of the plane just in time to hear it explode behind him. Apparently all the stress Heero put it under was too much. Heero looked at the house. All the lights were turned off. He tried the door…it was locked. With one swift motion he kicked it down and examined the house. Not a single being was to be found. Sure enough Releena was right. And Heero was too late to prevent her from meeting the same fate as the others. This is what running away got him. He hung his head in despair. Then something dropped on him from above. It was a human. Heero attempted to fight back but the person was too strong. In 1 second the "masked being" (no it is not Zechs. Remember he's being held captive along with the others.) had restrained Heero, knocked him out, and loaded him into the trunk of a maroon PT Cruiser along with his other captive, Releena.

Meanwhile Duo woke up in the cell. The first thing he saw was Kuo talking to Haley(Trowa and Hallie's daughter). He breathed a sigh of relief that she was all right. Then he saw Hilde sprawled out on the floor on the cell. In 1 second he realized that she was pregnant. Then he noticed a huge gash across her forehead that was bleeding heavily. Further examination showed that the cut was deep, extremely deep. Duo checked Hilde's pulse. Thank God! She was alive. Seeing that there was nothing to bandage her with and that he had to stop the bleeding Duo ripped up the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Duo bandaged Hilde's head with it sufficiently enough to stop the bleeding. Too bad neither Noin or Sally could mend her injury, they were imprisoned. Duo held Hilde so that her head wasn't on the cold, hard floor. He thought back to how he met Hilde and everything that they'd been through together. Duo promised then and there that whether or not Hilde survived this someone was going to pay.

Author's Note: Okay I had to do something with Hilde. Imean come on, the only time she's in the Endless Waltz is at the very end. Please email me your comments. [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Check out mine and my sister's web site [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][2]

Thank You. I'd really like some comments so email me!

Sincerely, 

-Rae-

For those of you who are confused about how the prison is set up here a little diagram:

The Maganacs, Quatre's sisters, any servants, members of the circus, Howard, and Pagan are in a similar prison located elsewhere. 

WufeiQuatre, HollyTrowa, Hallie,Duo, Hilde,

andAmyand QuatraTriton, Haley,and Kuo

and Trenton

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	7. Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Part 6

Written By Rae

"Azalea, how do you know the soldiers are immortal?" Quatre was asking. 

Most people would think that Quatre didn't care that Hilde was hurt. I mean imagine asking that question at a time when someone's life is in danger. But Quatre kept glancing nervously over at Hilde to see if she was awake yet. Besides, if Duo was going to get revenge Quatre wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get killed in the process.

"Well let's see. First of all two of them were fighting and they pulled out guns and shot each other in the head. The bullets went right through them. Then there was the incident out side when a new kind of gundam was tested. The beam cannon was fired right at a soldier and when it was over he didn't even have a scratch. Are those good enough reasons?" 

"Azalea, your too smart for your age." Amy told her.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door was kicked open and an unconscious Heero and Releena were dragged in and thrown into two separate cells.Now there was only one cell left that was empty. Heero woke up the second his head hit the floor. He sat up with a jolt and looked around. 

"Hey Yuy glad you could join us." Wufei said sarcastically. 

Heero was to busy cursing under his breath to notice. Not only had he been caught but also he had failed to protect Releena. Now she was stuck here and jail and whoever the criminal mastermind was had free rein to do what he wished with the Earth. It was then Heero noticed that Duo hadn't said a word. He looked and found that Duo was in the cell next to him. Heero looked closer. Was that Hilde? Much to his surprise Heero found himself feeling sorry for Duo.Maybe it was because he was afraid of losing Releena. Heero now heard Duo muttering what Heero guessed was a prayer.

"God? If you're listening please don't take Hilde from me yet." 

Heero glanced across the hallway at Releena. She was still unconscious and boy did Heero wish he could get over there and make sure she was alright. 

"Who do you think the last cell is for?" Tosheiden asked aloud.

No one could even venture a guess. However Quatre had a new theory.

"It appears that the people "What's his name" are taking prisoner are people who have a direct link with Releena. That includes her closet followers, protectors, and family. Releena has been taken hostage as well. It also seems that he's taken people directly linked to us. That is why my sisters, the Maganacs, and any servants were kidnapped. The members of the circus are probably being held hostage as well." He explained.

"Well, who ever he is he certainly made sure to kidnap any one who might have a chance of rescuing us." Hallie declared. " Mine and Releena's foster parents were probably kidnapped too."

"Why wasn't Lara kidnapped?" Holly asked.

"She didn't know we were Gundam Pilots." answered Heero.

"Oh." Holly said.

"You didn't tell her about us? Heero that as bad as lying." Trowa scolded.

"…"

Releena groaned and sat up. She didn't notice that Heero's head turned in her direction to make sure she was okay when she had groaned. She looked around and hung her. This was what sending all of her annoying bodyguards on a vacation got her. The gundam pilots always warned her that she was just begging to be kidnapped when she sent them away but she never listened. They had been right though.Releena noticed that Heero was in the cell across from her's but she couldn't bring her self to look at him or say anything to him. 

"Releena where were your guards when you got kidnapped? Hmm?" Millardo was asking.

"Leave her alone Millardo if I couldn't fend them off then her idiotic guards would have been helpless." Heero snapped.

Everyone stared at Heero. He was obviously in a bad mood. The pilots all guessed it was because he hadn't been able to protect Releena, because he had been helpless against the soldiers. They all decided that they'd better be careful what they said to him.

"Uncle Heero what's wrong?' Azalea asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"As soon as that last cell is filled up we get to find out who this creep is and what this place is made from." Wufei noted.

"Good soon I'll know who's going to pay for hurting Hilde." Duo growled.

Ever since she'd gotten hurt Duo hadn't been his normal cheerful self. He seemed melancholy and serious. He hadn't smiled once or joked a bit. He had hardly talked at all either. Quatre wanted to tell Duo Hilde would be alright but he had a feeling that would just cause Duo to start yelling and get him all worked up about it. Maybe if Hilde had woken up or if she hadn't been pregnant Duo would have taken it better but things didn't work like that. Thank god Kuo hadn't noticed what had happened to her mommy. After Kuo's conversation with Haley ended Kuo had lied down and took a nap. And Kuo was still napping peacefully. Unfortunately Millardo had recovered from the shock of when Heero snapped at him.

"You know Yuy, your right. It is your fault Releena got captured, not her bodyguards'. If you hadn't quit the preventers and had continued to protect her this never would have happened. By the way, you never told Sally why you were quitting. You had better have a good excuse ready. Well?"

"Leave him alone." Trowa snapped.

"Shut up you idiot." Wufei added.

"Mind your own beeswax." Duo grumbled.

"It's not his fault." Quatre argued.

"Stay out of this." Heero told the pilots.

Within seconds everyone one was yelling at each other. It was utter chaos. There were no sides it was everyone taking their frustration at themselves out on everyone else. They were all blaming themselves for what happened. Only one person wasn't participating in the fight. 

"Stop it all of you!" Releena shouted at the top of her lungs.

All the yelling stopped so that the prison was filled with a dead silence and all eyes turned towards Releena who was usually calm and quiet.

"If you ask me you're all being stupid. It's no ones fault. If this guy managed to capture us as easily as he did then none of you not even Gundam Pilots could have stopped or prevented it. Now it's too late to worry about little things like that and it is not a good time for us to turn against each other. That's exactly what villains want. Right now we have to work together and try to figure away out of here."

Every one hung their heads. Releena was right about at least one thing. Finding a way out was a greater priority than finding out whose fault it was. They all apologized with Quatre being the first (unsurprisingly). While Heero still blamed himself he agreed that it was important for them to get out of there before the guy managed to completely accomplish his plan. Millardo would have agreed with Heero for the first time if he had known what Heero was thinking. Millardo blamed Heero for Releena being Heero and not even Releena could persuade him other wise. Millardo and Heero had always been rivals but the bitterness between them had grown when Millardo found out that Releena loved Heero. And Millardo's hatred grew even more when he found out that Heero loved Releena as well. As much as Millardo despised the idea of Heero and Releena going out (let alone marrying) he despised it even more when Heero broke Releena's heart or caused her any kind of pain. At first the reason for Millardo's hate had been the rivalry between the two ex-pilots. Now Millardo was more worried about Heero hurting Releena. It was a good thing that Millardo hadn't found out what happened between Releena and Heero because if he had he probably would have tracked Heero down and (somehow or another) killed Heero on the spot… even if he died doing it. 

"I think that we'll probably need to wait to begin planning our escape until we find out what this place is made of and who our captor is." Quatre informed everyone.

"Good thinking," Trowa agreed.

They were all thinking that they'd have to wait until Hilde recovered and Duo got a grip but no one would say it aloud. Then Kuo woke up from her nap. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all held their breath hoping she would need to find out about what had happened to her mother. Unfortunately, things usually don't go the way the gundam pilots would like.

"Daddy why is mommy taking a nap? I thought grown-ups didn't take naps. And what's that around her head? And why is mommy fat? And why do you look so upset?" she asked.

"Err, umm. Mommy's fat because she's going to have a baby. She's taking a nap cause she's tired from working too hard and the thing around her head is a new kind of hat." Duo lied.

"Oh okay." 

Thank God that Kuo was gullible. The four gundam pilots breathed sighs of relief. Then realization hit all of them. Suppose Hilde didn't wake up any time soon? Suppose the baby wanted to be born before Hilde regained consciousness? Duo had enough to worry about so they didn't tell him that little detail. Hallie shushed the triplets and began putting them to sleep. Holly was rocking baby Quatra in her arms and humming a lullaby. Noin told Azalea and Zechs it was bedtime. Duo gently laid Hilde down. Then Duo talked Kuo into going to bed with help from Hallie. Holly, Hallie, Amy, and Releena went to sleep. As did Noin, Sally, and their husbands. Finally only the five gundam pilots were awake. 

"Heero. Is something on your mind?" Quatre asked.

"No." he lied.

"Heero."

"…"

"Is it about Releena?"

"…"

"It's not your fault Heero. Releena is the most important person in both space and on earth. You know how strong they are. No one could have stopped them."

"At least she's not hurt! Hilde's barely alive. She's in like a coma or something. And she's could have that baby any day in the near future! I can't raise Kuo on my own let alone a baby! What if she dies? Listen I swear I cannot live without Hilde. I'm not going to get over Hilde the way Wufei got over Merien."

The other pilots stared at Duo. They'd never seen him this worked up. Sure he was upset when Deathscythe got blown up but this? The gundam pilots knew now that if Hilde died Duo was going to go completely insane. 

"Duo, we'll get out of here and we'll get Hilde to a doctor. Soon." Quatre told him.

"Yeah and whoever's in charge will pay dearly for the misery he's causing." Trowa added.

"Hilde's strong. She'll live." Wufei said.

"Duo, we've gotten through worse scrapes we'll get through this." Heero told Duo.

However, Quatre wasn't so sure himself that they would be able to get out. Trowa knew that they'd have to figure out how to get out of this prison first and he was clueless as to how they'd pull it off. Wufei was beginning to become doubtful about Hilde recovering. And Heero couldn't think of a single situation they'd been through worse than this one. Then the pilots heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. How touching."

"Grrr." growled Heero.

"Not you." Duo groaned.

"Stupid, weak woman." Wufei muttered.

"You didn't die?" Trowa asked.

"Hello Dorothy, nice to see you again." Quatre said sarcastically.

"Yes I'm alive. Alive and well.Well, who'd have ever thought that there was someone stronger than Heero Yuy? My, my, my. Things really are hopeless for you pilots now."

Then Dorothy turned her back on the gundam pilots and left.

"Oh won't Releena be thrilled to hear that Dorothy's alive and working for our enemy." Wufei muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Quatre said. "I think we're waking someone up."

They looked and saw that Azalea was beginning to stir. The pilots went to bed but they didn't sleep well. They were all worrying about not being able to get out, about what this insane villain might do. Eventually they drifted off to peaceful sleep. They slept right through the last batch of "guests" being brought into the cell. Then at 4:00 a.m. everyone's dreams were interrupted by well-known voices. 

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You boys have been getting lazy."

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hallie, Holly, and Amy groaned. So did Catherine, Alex, Tosheiden, Sally, Noin, and Millardo. Releena groaned louder. The little kids looked confused. 

"So that who the last cell was for. I'm going back to bed." Wufei said matter of factly.

"Now what do you idiots want from us." Duo growled.

"You didn't happen to make new gundams for us and smuggle them in with you did you?" Trowa said sarcastically.

"It's four in the morning. What do you want?" Quatre asked.

"The soldiers we trained would be busy trying to find a way out. Too busy to sleep." Professor G said.

"Or training to improve their strength for when they broke out." Master O added.

"Or trying to figure out what this place was made of." Instructor H noted.

"Or dead for failing a mission." Doctor J said looking at Heero.

"Or free because they had paid attention to the signs and hadn't gotten caught." Doctor S said.

"You're right. I guess since they can't do it you'll have to do it yourselves. Speaking of which. Why are you all here? Didn't you "read the signs"?" Releena shot back.

The scientists looked at Releena in disbelief. So did everyone else. Then Noin started clapping. Soon the other pilots and adults joined in. The kids clapped too but they didn't know why.

"Go Releena. I don't think any one ever talked back to those guys before now." Sally said.

"Actually, umm. We never did talk back to them." The pilots mumbled.

"Actually, umm. She is the first to talk back to us." The scientists mumbled.

Then the door closed and the dark figure who was the "evil mastermind" walked in. Heero gave him the Yuy death glare. Everyone was glaring and scowling at him.

"Well here I am ready to reveal myself as promised. My aren't you looking lovely Releena."

Heero's glare intensed (Author's Thought:It's possible for the Yuy death glare to be worse than it already is?).

"However first I think I'll tell you about the material the prison is made of. It's an indestructible material, strong than gundanium. It was created by **_my_** scientists. They're 100 times smarter than **_these_** scientists. It's called rancorousanium (Author's Note: Root word rancorous. Rancorous means evil. This guy is evil. Get it?).

There is no known material or force that can destroy it." He filled the room with his evil laugh. 

"Shut up you baka." Wufei growled.

"Tsk, Tsk. Temper, Temper. Anyhow, yes you want to know who I am. My name is Machiavellian Adroitvitch. I am ready to claim what is rightfully mine and punish those who stand in my way."

Author's Note:Hey, sorry it took so long to write this part. I feel like I've been working on it for ages. Any way. Just so you know Machiavellian means sly and Adroit means evil. The thesaurus is a really good way to come up with names. Any way same as always email me with comments and questions. Please! [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Visit Gundam Love at [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][2]

Gundam love is a gundam wing website created by my sister and me. Thank You!

Wufei and Amy

Quatre, Holly, and baby Quatra

Trowa, Hallie, Triton, and Haley

Duo, Hilde, and Kuo

Heero

Sally and Tosheiden

Noin, Millardo, Zechs, Azalea, and Renee

Catherine, Alex, and Alexis

Doctor J, Professor G, Doctor S, Instructor Hand Master O

Releena

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	8. Part 7

Disclaimer: I am getting so sick and tired of writing this. I wish I owned Gundam Wing. Then I wouldn't have to write this and I'd have lots of money.* sighs *I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Part 7

Written By Rae

"Well with that taken care of I'll be off. I have places to blow up and people to kill." Machiavellian turned and left the prison leaving behind a total silence for about 3 seconds.

"Oh my gosh is he serious?" Holly asked.

"I don't care if he's serious. That is one walking dead man." Duo thundered.

"This is all my fault." Heero thought.

"This is all my fault." Releena said.

"NO IT'S NOT!!" shouted everyone in the cell (except Hilde of course).

"Releena, it's our job to protect you. We failed and we're sorry."

"Maybe so but…"

"I'm back! Now who should be my first victim? How about you Mrs. Chang?"

"Keep your hands off my wife." Wufei growled. 

"Alright then, since you love her so much you can take her punishment as well as your own." And with that he dragged Wufei out of the cell locking it behind him (so Amy couldn't get out) and left to begin the punishment.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?!" Amy demanded.

"Amy, your pregnant. Wufei loves you. He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Hallie comforted.

"Yeah… but if that bastard kills Wufei he's gonna answer to me."

Exactly 12 hours later Wufei's limp body was thrown back into the cell with Amy. He was bleeding heavily and was cut and bruised all over. Amy checked his heartbeat and pulse.

"Thank God! He's alive…but barely." 

Amy tended to the wounds the best she could. After about 5 minutes Wufei groaned and tried to sit up but fell back down.

"Careful Wufei," Amy said catching him and propping him up against the wall.

"Amy," Wufei gasped, wincing with pain as he said it.

"Shh, I'm here." She soothed.

Machiavellian's laugh echoed through the corridors malignantly.

"Who should go next? He pondered aloud grinning like some sort of insane devil."How about Mrs. Winner? Or maybe her son Quatra?"

"Why is it you always go for women and children first?" Quatre asked.

"Because it results in more torture for you gundam pilots." He replied.

"GGGRRRRRRRR." Came the reply from the gundam pilots.

Machiavellian opened up the cage and reached towards little Quatra but Quatre interfered.

"Take me but leave my son and wife alone." He said.

"Very well." And Quatre was taken to receive "punishment" for himself, Holly, and his son.

Holly broke down crying hysterically.

"He'll die! Wufei barely survived punishment for 2 and Quatre's taking it for 3! That man's going to kill him!" she screamed.

"Shh, Holly he'll be okay. Quatre wouldn't die and leave you and Quatra behind." Hallie reassured her cousin sounding more certain than she felt.

"It's okay Mommy. Daddy's goin to be okydoky," said little Quatra.

Exactly 18 hours later Quatre was brought back and thrown back into his cell. Then Trowa was taken away to "pay" for his family (5 people). Quatre was barely alive and hadn't yet regained consciousness. He was talking in his sleep deliriously and seemed to be reliving when his father was assassinated. Heero who had been silent the whole time now spoke up. 

"I've been thinking. If you notice Wufei "paid" for 2 and came back after 12 hours. Quatre "paid" for 3 and came back after 18 hours. It seems that for each person there are 6 hours of "punishment". Trowa has been gone for 2 hours and if my theory is correct he'll be back in 28 hours."

"Heero, do you think Trowa will survive it?" Hallie asked her brother nervously.

"I don't know." Heero answered honestly. "I don't know."

Fortunately Trowa did survive, barely. He was in the same state as Quatre (delirious, unconscious, barley breathing, hardly any heartbeat) except worse. 

"Now I believe it's your turn Mr. Maxwell. Will you be taking punishment for your daughter and wife as well?"

"…" was all Duo said.

"Very good." And with that Duo was taken to pay.

And so 18 hours later Duo came back. It was now that Kuo noticed her father was finally back. She hadn't believed it when Hallie told her that Duo had gone to the store. 

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! Daddy! What's wrong with my Daddy?" she cried.

You see Duo had now joined Quatre, and Trowa's condition (delirious, unconscious, barley breathing, hardly any heartbeat) except that Duo had no one to care for him seeing that Hilde was still in the coma. 

"Kuo-" Noin began but Kuo had run over to Hilde and had begun shaking her.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up! Daddy's hurt! Mommy wake up, Daddy needs you! Mommy? Why won't Mommy wake up?" she screamed.

"Kuo, stop screaming. You're right your daddy is hurt. However so is your mommy. You're going to have to be a brave girl and do what I say to help your mommy and daddy, okay? Can you do that Kuo?" Noin told her.

"O-okay. It'll be l-like (sniff) playing d-d-doctor (sniff) r-right?" she asked her voice shaky from her crying. 

"Yes, now Kuo, Hallie will give you some cloth. Use it to wipe the blood off of your Daddy."

"Okay."

Thus they continued on like this with Noin instructing Kuo on what to do until Duo was well cared for. Machiavellian had watched the whole procedure and seemed amused at first but had now grown bored. 

"Foolish people. Now Tosheiden it is your turn."

Thus things continued until all tortures had been accounted for.All most all tortures. Tosheiden was being supported by his wife, Sally, so he could be at a more comfortable angle. Millardo was unconscious and in the same shape as Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. Now Machiavellian turned towards Heero,

"Your punishment will begin tomorrow." He said and then he left.

Slowly the injured pilots regained consciousness but they were to weak to support themselves. They were all propped up comfortably against the wall. Within hours Duo and Quatre, though very weak, could sit up on their own. Then a small moan was heard from Hilde's corner followed by a whisper from the back of the prison.

"Hnn."

"Hey, you listen."

Author's Note: Well what do you think? Sorry it took so long for me to write this part. Any way what will happen next? Hilde's shown signs of awakening and there's someone hiding in the prison. Well that's about it for now. Any way part 8 is coming soon. Email me with comments: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Visit my website at [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][2]

Thanks! Sorry this chapter is so short.

-Rae-

** **

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	9. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Part 8

Written By Rae

"Hilde!" Duo gasped rushing to her side despite still being weak from the torture he'd undergone.

"Hn," she groaned.

Duo lifted Hilde and held her close I his arms. Meanwhile the stranger emerged from the shadows.

"Hello." He said. "My name is Tim Bloom."

"Bloom! Did you say Bloom?" Catherine asked.

"Yes."

He stood at 5' 9" and wore his hair the same way as Trowa's. He had blue eyes.

"Catherine?" Trowa managed to say. He was still weak from the "punishment" he'd received.

"Yes Trowa, he's our brother." She answered.

"How'd you get in here?" Hallie asked.

"Most of the guards are asleep. I snuck by the others by crawling through the shadows. I crept in here my following that Adroitvitch character. Any way, I'm here to help you escape."

"Not to sound rude or anything but several of us can hardly sit up let alone walk." Sally pointed out.

"Yes well I brought a few friends to help me out, they'll be here shortly."

Meanwhile in a long passage way…

A lady with long blonde hair and eyebrows that resembled a cockroach's antennae was heading to the prison. She'd been given permission to see to Heero Yuy's torture her self.She had a strange feeling that she was being followed.As Dorothy finished unlocking the door to the prison a young man stepped in front of her.

"Hello Dorothy Catalonia."

"Sammy Jay, long time no see."

"You killed my father. I had to go out on the streets and beg so that my mother would have money to feed my brothers and sisters."

"..."

"Now you will pay for the suffering you caused."

**_Bang!!_**

The sound of the gunshot rang throughout the corridor and Dorothy's lifeless body fell to the floor. And with that he opened the prison door and let himself in. 

"Ah there you are Sam," Tim greeted his friend.

"Hi Tim!"

"Well we'd best be getting along with it. Where's Chuck?"

"He's getting the "escape vehicle" repaired. It's got a flat, broken head lights, and it's low on gas."

"Okay, help me pick these locks."

After 5 minutes all the cells were unlocked. And Tim and Sammy Joe led the group towards the door. About half way there they were confronted by Machiavellian's army.

"Halt." A general commanded.

Then there was skirmish. As they were all fleeing through a secret door to escape the soldiers Releena and Heero were caught and pulled back into the building.However no one noticed their capture. The small group of escapees fled in the escape car with Chuck behind the wheel. Soon they arrived at Quatre and Holly's mansion. By now Hilde, though very much weakened, had regained consciousness.

"Duo- the baby- it's time!" she gasped.

Within a half hour Duo had a baby son who was named Kuro. While Duo was admiring his son he looked around for his best friend. It was then he noticed Releena and Heero were missing. 

"Where are Heero and Releena?" he asked.

"Oh no! The soldiers must've gotten them!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yuy is going to pay for this," Millardo grumbled.

"It's not Heero's fault,'' Quatre countered.

"We're going to have to find away to save them. But how?" Amy thought aloud.

"The Gundams. Even if Releena has finally established total peace we're going to need our Gundams."Trowa said.

"Yeah, but you heard what that guy said. Even the gundams can't destroy his fortress." Wufei pointed out."

"We'll have to get the scientists to make new gundams, more powerful than before." Hallie decided.

"Yeah but Machiavellian said nothing can destroy his place," protested Sally.

"Well then the scientists will have to invent something that can." Tosheiden said.

"Yeah, nothing can stop the Gundam pilots!" Hilde cheered.

However, despite the cheerful outlook they knew that this battle wouldn't be easy and that it would take awhile to win this fight. The gundams had all been destroyed so it would take at least a week to build new ones. Plus they'd be doing research to find out if anything could destroy rancorousanium. They knew that Machiavellian Adroitvitch would torture Releena and Heero to no end as punishment for the others escaping. The war was about to begin, but this war was different. Different from any fight for independence, freedom, or justice. This battle was against pure evil, more evil than Treize or Dekim. 

This would be the fight of a lifetime. 

Author's Note: Well what do you think? The next chapter will focus mostly on Heero and Releena. You'll also get to see what this horrible torture the Gundam Pilots have been suffering through is.Sammy Jay, Tim, and Chuck are the characters based off of the people who entered my challenge.

Email me with any comments, questions, or suggestions: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Visit my website: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][2]

-Rae-

Now I leave you with these questions:

Will the Gundam gang save them in time?

Will Heero and Releena be able to survive?

Will they work together or will the horrible past catch up to them?

Will Heero apologize and admit his feelings for Releena?

Will Releena accept Heero's apology?

Does love really conquer all?

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	10. Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Part 9

Written By Rae

"So you were going to escape were you? It wasn't good enough for you here? Don't think you'll get away like your friends, no, you will pay, especially you Princess." Machiavellian snarled.

Heero glared. If this man hurt Releena in any way Heero planned to personally make sure that he met a fate worse than death. Machiavellian snapped his fingers and two guards appeared.

"Take them to their new quarters," Machiavellian ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied monotonously. 

Heero and Releena were taken down to what appeared to be a dungeon. The bars were covered in rust and the floor was dirt. The only lighting in the building came from a small window located on the roof. Suddenly Releena gasped and Heero quickly turned to make sure she was alright.

"What is it?" he asked.

Releena pointed to a skeleton that must have belonged to child of 4 or 5.

"How could any one be that heartless?" she thought.

"You all'll be sharing a cell ya hear?" a soldier told them in a southern accent as he threw them into an empty (meaning there was no skeletons or any thing in the cell) cell. 

He locked them in securely and left. Heero walked over to the bars to see how sturdy they were. If he could bend them they'd be able to escape. The second he touched the bars a powerful electrical surge shot through his body knocking him to the back of the cell. Releena rushed over to him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Heero groaned and sat up painfully.

"I'm fine. There's an electrical shock running through the bars to prevent escape." He said in the usual monotone. "Lay down, we should probably get some sleep."

Releena obeyed even though she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

"Heero? What do you think he plans to do to us?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Go to sleep."

Finally after what seemed like hours, sleep came.

**Begin Releena's dream**

A 2-year-old Releena ran over to a 6 year old Millardo.

"Found you! Now it's my turn to hide!"

"Okay, Okay."

"Releena, Millardo how many times do I have to tell you? Your mother and father are holding a party tonight go get ready!"

"Yes Nana," said Millardo.

Releena followed, pouting. Then with no one looking she turned and stuck her tongue out at the strict nanny and then toddled up to her room. Later on at the party Releena hid behind her mother's skirts as Queen Peacecraft talked to Duchess Dermail. 

"Mama," she tugged on her mother's gown trying to catch her attention.

"Run along Releena, Mommy will be there in a moment."

"Okay."

Shyly Releena entered the nursery. It was pitch black; there was no one in the room. Releena was scared; she didn't like being alone in dark rooms. Turning to leave she ran into the butler, Pagan.

"Miss Releena what's wrong?" the kind old gentlemen asked.

"There's no one to play with," she told him grumpily.

"That's because it's bedtime. Come on."

In the middle of the night Releena was awoken by her brother.

"Leena, come on."

"What, What's wrong?" Releena was scared.

"The palace is on fire. We have to escape."

"Where are mommy and daddy?" she asked bewildered.

"Never mind," he grabbed his little sister's hand and ran out the door. "Okay you go that way I'll go this way. Be safe now run! Don't worry about me."

Little Releena ran as fast as she could until she was outside. The she passed out from exhaustion and from inhaling so much smoke. Then the scene shifted and Releena was 20. She was in a rose garden. She walked through the garden admiring the flowers. She came to a beautiful lake that glimmered like crystal. As she gazed into the lake she saw another reflection besides her own. She turned around and saw a man. His skin was pale- ghostly pale- like he'd risen from the dead and his hair was blacker than the devil's heart. His eyes were cruel and heartless, gleaming blood red. 

"You escaped from me Princess. But I've caught up with you now and I will make everyone you love and care about suffer! You thought you were safe. Once you are gone I will claim what is rightfully mine and banish the foolish idea of pacifism." 

Suddenly the roses disappeared and the lake dried up. The beautiful garden was a barren wasteland. With a flick of his hand a fire started at Releena's feet, within seconds she was engulfed in flame with the sound of his shrill, heartless, evil laughter ringing in her ears."

**End Releena's Dream**

Upon hearing Releena scream Heero awoke with a start. Though still asleep she was tossing and turning. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she kept screaming as though in pain and begging for mercy. Heero lifted her gently and held her against him. 

"Shh, Releena wake up. Shh, it's alright." He stroked her head and tried to comfort her. During the years he'd protected her from the shadows he seen her have nightmares but none like this. "Releena, shh, it's okay." 

Suddenly Releena's eyes shot open and she looked around, breathing heavily. Then she started to cry all over again. Heero held her close to him.

"Shh, it's okay Releena. What's wrong?"

Releena told him the dream and he listened, stroking her head and holding her close the whole time.

"Heero, the man was Machiavellian." Releena said starting to cry again. 

Heero pulled her closer to him, he hated seeing her cry. He continued to hold Releena until they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When morning came Releena was the first to wake up. Heero's arms were still wrapped around her, holding close to his chest. She looked at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept no one would ever have guessed he was an assassin. Releena laid her head back down on his chest and went back to sleep. A few hours later Heero awoke and looked down at the angel he was holding in his arms. Her hair was covering her face like a veil and he brushed it aside gently so he could see her face. He'd been a fool to leave her before but he had to, the Perfect Soldier and the Angel of Peace? It would never work. Besides, he'd just ring her more trouble. It was better for him to protect her from the shadows. She'd find someone else who deserved her more and everything would be fine. She'd be happy, and Heero would hide in the shadows, keeping her safe. He was used to dealing with pain, he'd be fine.

"Good Morning!" Machiavellian's voice echoed through the dungeon loudly startling Releena awake. "I hope you slept well." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"So he gave Releena that nightmare!" Heero thought. 

"My Releena you're looking lovely this morning." Machiavellian continued.

Heero glared furiously and moved in front of Releena. He'd die before he'd let this man harm her.

"Well someone's in a bad mood this morning Mr. Yuy. Well time to get to work." He threw an old-fashioned French maid outfit at Releena. "Put it on Princess."

Reluctantly Releena obeyed. The skirt was awfully short. Machiavellian grinned malignantly.

"Perfect fit!" he took Releena upstairs and took her over to what was apparently his throne. "Stay here until I come back to give you your orders." And he returned to the dungeon.

He threw Heero an executioner costume and took him to another room. He handed Heero an ax. Then he snapped his fingers and about 100 children ranging from ages 2-12 were lined up against the wall. Machiavellian pointed to a block where there was a place carved for the head.

"Place the prisoners head there and then chop it off like this." And he demonstrated on a little girl with red hair who looked about 4 years old. "If you do otherwise the Princess will be electrocuted with 1,000 volts." And he returned to where he'd left Releena.

Heero looked at the kids. Their eyes were wide with fear as they stared at him. Suddenly Heero had a flash back of when he killed the little girl and her dog.He was a trained assassin; a job like this should have had no effect on him. He'd had his emotions drained so that killing wouldn't bother his conscious. Yet his hands were shaking as he held the ax. He thought of Azalea, and Hallie's kids. He thought of the little girl. If he did this he'd never forgive himself but if he didn't Releena would suffer. He knew that Releena would rather die than have these poor kids harmed but then again Wufei did describe Releena as "too nice for her own good".These kids didn't deserve to die. Wufei had told them that Machiavellian was pure evil. Now Heero knew this to be true. Machiavellian Adroitvitch gave a new meaning to the word heartless.

Meanwhile Releena was doing as much work as would normally have been expected of 50 servants. Yet some how she knew that this man, not that he was worthy of being called a man- demon was a better description, had worse in store for her. In her dream he said he'd make those she loved and cared about suffer. Right now the only person in his possession who fit that description was Heero. 

"I wonder what Machiavellian is making him do?" she thought. Then she was snapped out of her daydream by a guard yelling for her to bring him his lunch and a beer.

Heero looked down at the child who had been chosen to go first. The little boy had placed his head on the block. With an empty feeling growing inside of him Heero positioned the ax, then closed his eyes and brought it down. His eyes forced themselves open against Heero's will just in time to see the head roll off the executioner's block into the shadows of the room.

At 10:00 p.m. Releena and Heero were thrown back into their cell and told to get some sleep cause punishment would start early tomorrow. Releena, though exhausted, was in fine condition. She looked over at Heero who was breathing heavily.He had his back towards he and was looking at the floor but she could see that he looked pale. She walked over to him and kneeled at his side. Then she placed her hand on the side of his head and turned it to face her. She was used to his emotionless expressions but this was different. He was deathly pale and his eyes were filled with emptiness, but beyond that she could see agony, pain, and a strange sort of fear. Releena was scared. The look on Heero's face was worse than the Yuy Death Glare. In a voice little more than a whisper she asked,

"What happened?" 

He told her. As he began to describe it he started shaking violently. Until finally when he finished the story he passed out. Dr. J had told Releena that deep down Heero was a kind hearted person and this proved it. Heero was in so much pain Releena's heart ached. She turned Heero over on to his back and lay down beside him. She lay there resting her head on his chest and running her fingers through his unruly dark brown hair until at last his breathing was calmer and his sleep more peaceful. Then she fell asleep with her head still resting on his chest.

Author's Note: Okay, last time I said that you'd find out what kind of torture the other pilots went through. Well that wasn't it. I came up with that idea and I couldn't resist using it. I promise in one of the upcoming chapters you'll find out what Machiavellian did to the others when they "paid". Hope you liked it. Any way same as always:

Email me with any comments, questions, or suggestions: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Visit my website: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][2]

Thank You!

-Rae-

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	11. Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Part 10

Written By Rae

The next morning Heero woke up before Machiavellian came to continue the torture. He started to sit up but then he noticed Releena, who still had her head resting on his chest. He thought back to last night. Doctor J would jump for joy if he heard that Heero had showed that much emotion. The ghost of Dekim Barton on the other hand would probably die all over again. Heero winced thinking of what would happen if Duo found out. Duo would start running around Heero in circles screaming,

"He's Human! He's Human!"

Heero looked at Releena again, Wufei was right. She was too nice. Heero decided it would be better if Releena woke up before Machiavellian came. He hated to do it because she looked so peaceful; it was his one time he could marvel at her beauty with out letting her on to how he felt. Gently rolling Releena off him, he shook her gently. 

"Releena, wake up."

Releena opened her eyes and looked at Heero. Thank Goodness that horrible look was gone from his eyes. She sat up and realized that Machiavellian had given them any food since the others escaped.

"Is he going to starve us as part of the punishment?" she wondered. "Oh well at least the little ones are safe."

Then Heero noticed that he and Releena were still in their costumes from the day before. He smiled inwardly. Machiavellian was right about one thing. Releena did look cute in the French maid outfit. Heero's thoughts were interrupted by Machiavellians loud voice,

"Up, up, up! It's 7 a.m. and we have more to do today!"

Releena glared, if that demon planned to make Heero do the same task as yesterday…

However Heero was handed a soldiers uniform, the same kind Machiavellian's troops wore. 

"Oh well," Heero thought. "As long as I don't have to kill innocent children."

Releena was given long, white dress. It was sleeveless. Heero tried his best not to stare. The dress brought out Releena's figure just right.

"Beautiful," Machiavellian commented and Heero silently disagreed.

"She's more than beautiful, there aren't words to describe her," He thought.

Machiavellian led Releena and Heero to a grand room richly decorated with gold and jewels. Releena had a feeling she'd seen a room like this before but couldn't quite remember when or where. In a corner of the room was a door though neither Releena nor Heero could see it because it was camouflaged to blend into the room. Against a wall positioned so that if the door were revealed the person sitting in the door would be unable to see was a chair. The chair, like the room, was elegantly decorated. Releena was told to sit in the chair and she obeyed. Then Heero was taken over to where the door was. Machiavellian opened the door and led Heero inside to a secret room. On one wall there was a highly advanced control system. Machiavellian told Heero his job was to operate the system. And instructed Heero on how to do it. When instruction was over Heero was fastened securely to the chair so that all he could do was operate the machine or sit there doing noting. That way if he tried to make a run for it or attack Machiavellian he wouldn't be able to. Machiavellian also informed Heero that no one but Machiavellian himself could turn the machine off.On Machiavellian's orders Heero started running the contraption, unaware of it's purpose. Releena on the other hand, fastened securely to her chair was being forced to watch a very lifelike reenactment of her parents' death. That was, you see, the function of the machine. Holographic figures portrayed what Releena had never seen, how her real parents died. Of course that wasn't enough for Machiavellian. Now that it had begun Heero had to feel torture too. Machiavellian knew that knowing he was causing Releena pain would be an excellent torture for Heero, so with a snap of his fingers Heero was forced to watch what was going on in the room where Releena was. Heero watched painfully as the color drained from Releena's face and the tears streamed down her cheeks. He saw her flinch as her father was scalped yet left alive and then shot repeatedly so that he'd die slowly and painfully. He saw her sorrowful expression as her mother's was stabbed repeatedly, and then had her hair set on fire. Yet more painful than seeing Releena in so much agony was being told by Machiavellian that this was all the work of the very machine Heero was being forced to operate. As Machiavellian knew, knowing that he was causing Releena this much grief was a torture worse than what he'd gone through the day before. Yet Releena was forced to watch not only this, but also the murder of aunts, uncles, grandparents, everyone in her family who didn't escape. And this hadn't been enough for the killers, any one in their way, any one living in the palace of any age, related or not related to the Peacecraft family was slaughtered. Heero cursed the binding preventing him from stopping the machine. Every scream, every tear inflicted on the Peacecraft family was shown to Releena and Heero was the one being forced to do it. Finally, after 16 long hours Machiavellian shut the machine off. As they were taken back to their cell Machiavellian made sure to point out Heero had been controlling the machine that showed Releena her family's fate. He cursed Machiavellian under his breath. Once the prisoners were securely locked in the cell Machiavellian left. Heero looked at Releena. Her face was pale and tear stained. Her eyes were filled with pain, sorrow, and anguish from what she'd seen. He wasn't sure how to begin to comfort her. Somehow Heero managed to go over to Releena. Heero pulled Releena against him.There were no words that could offer any comfort. All he could do was hold her and give her a shoulder to cry on. After awhile Releena cried her self to sleep but it was a sleep haunted by images of what she'd seen. Eventually Heero had to wake her up the nightmares were so bad. Once or twice she tried to say something but she could never manage to say the words. Heero just held her tighter.

"I'm sorry Releena." Was the most he could say.

Momentarily Releena's tears subsided long enough for her to tell Heero what she'd been trying to say.

"This place, it's the palace. This is where it happened." And then she was struck by a fresh wave of tears.

At last Releena had no more tears left to cry but she still looked pale. Heero sensed that even the tears had stopped the pain hadn't and he held Releena close. He thought back to the skeleton Releena had seen when they were first brought down to the dungeon. That was probably all that was left of one of Releena's relatives.

"Heero, how can people be that cruel?" she asked her voice filled with pain and remorse.

"I don't know."

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Good night."

"Good night, Releena."

This time Releena didn't have any nightmares but just in case Heero held her. Unable to fall asleep Heero played with Releena's hair, twirling the long strands through his fingers. He hated seeing her in this much pain; he always had hated seeing her upset. Even when he ripped up the invitation to her party and vowed to kill her he still wiped away her tears, not wanting to see her cry. When they were on Libra and she begged him not to go fight Millardo he had told her to forget about him. It was ironic really how things ended up by the time they'd finished fighting Mariemaia's forces. Heero looked at Releena, how he loathed Machiavellian for taking away her smile. Releena was right. How could people be so cruel? Yet he was the one who'd worked the machine that revealed her family's death, the fall of the first Cinq Kingdom. Finally, as Heero lay there holding Releena, he fell asleep.

Author's Note: Well what do you think?Not much to say really. I'd really like some feedback though.

Email me with any comments, questions, or suggestions: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Visit my website: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][2]

-Rae-

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	12. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Part 11

Written By Rae

Heero woke up the next morning and looked down at Releena. At least she'd slept all right. He still felt guilty about allowing Machiavellian to get away with this in the first place. If he hadn't been so foolish and had kept up his training he would have been able to stop this whole thing. Then as if that weren't stupid enough he let himself be forced into operating that darn machine. He should have known it was meant to cause Releena harm in some form, yet stupidly he'd obeyed Machiavellian and see what the result was? He'd promised to protect Releena at the end of the war with OZ and he'd failed.

"This is entirely my fault."

"No it's not," he heard Releena say.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked. To himself, "I said that allowed?"

"No." she sat up facing him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Heero, it's not your fault."

"Yeah Wufei's right, she's too nice." He thought.

"You know, I used to think Millardo was way too over protective," tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "Now I know why he's so protective."

"Don't cry," Heero said wiping away the tears that had started to fall. 

He made a mental note to thank Millardo for saving Releena from joining her parents in heaven. Releena managed a weak smile. 

"What do you think the next torture will be?" she asked.

"I don't kn-." He was cut off.

"Hello! Rise and shine it's torture time!"

Releena was handed her light purple skirt and white shirt. Heero was given his green tank

top and black spandex shorts. They were led into a small room. It was empty except for a pair of handcuffs that were apparently to be used for chaining someone to the wall. Heero was taken and chained to the wall so that he couldn't break free and couldn't move. Releena had a sinking feeling in her stomach; she didn't like this at all. Then two soldiers came in each taking hold of one of Releena's arms. Next Machiavellian pulled a gun from a pocket of his cloak. Releena filled with dread as she realized what was about to happen. Then, **_BANG _**the first shot rang out hitting Heero square in the stomach. 

"Better me than Releena," Heero thought. 

**_BANG, BANG, BANG!_**

**__**Releena was forced to watch as Machiavellian shot Heero continuously without mercy. She struggled to get free but the soldiers held her in place. 5 shots. Heero's blood was forming a puddle on the floor. 10 shots. Heero was losing consciousness. 15 shots. Releena kicked and struggled to get free. 20 shots. Heero was on the verge of unconsciousness. None of the shots had been aimed at his head or heart yet though. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25,26, 27, 28, 29, the thirtieth shot was aimed at Heero's head.

"NO!" with one final effort Releena broke lose and intercepted the shot that would've killed the Perfect Soldier.

"RELEENA!" Heero snapped fully back to consciousness as Releena's body fell limply to the floor.

Author's Note: Well what do you think? Come on I need some feedback! If I don't get some feedback I'll commit suicide! Okay maybe not but you get the point. What will become of Heero and Releena? The torture isn't over yet. Sorry this was so short. 

Email me with any comments, questions, or suggestions: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Visit my website: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][2]

-Rae-

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	13. Part 12

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Part 12

Written By Rae

Machiavellian looked surprised. So did the soldiers who had been holding on to Releena.

"Well now, that was a interesting twist to my plan. That worked well though, yes very good payment." He commented. "Take her and Mr. Yuy back to their cell."

"Yes sir."

The two were thrown into the cell and Releena's body lay there disregarded carelessly. Heero dragged himself over to her and leaned himself against the wall. Pain shot through his aching body but he ignored it. He picked Releena up and held her in his arms. Her hair was matted with blood in the area where the bullet pierced her skull. She was still breathing, Heero shook her to try and wake her up. 

"Releena, please, you've got to wake up."

"Hnn, He-Heero?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"For-For once I-I'm the one who s-save-saved you."

"Shh, don't talk."

Releena's eyelids started to flutter shut but Heero shook her to wake her up.

"No, Releena you can't go to sleep."

"B-but Heero I'm so-so tired."

"No Releena, you can't let Machiavellian win."

"He-Hee-."

"No Releena, don't talk. You have to save your energy."

"You-You shouldn't let your wo-wounds go like-like that. They'll get in-infected."

"Releena, Wufei's right about you. You're too nice for your own good."

"Tell- tell him I said-I said thank you."

"You're still alive? What a pity." they heard Machiavellian's voice say.

Heero glared intensely at him.

"What exactly do you want? Why do you have to torture her like this?" Heero asked in a cold-cruel voice.

"Why Mr. Yuy! It's what I do best. Though perhaps you're right. I'll tell you what. Instead of this I'll go with plan B. Guards! Remove Releena from Mr. Yuy's grasp. You know where to take her."

Releena wanted to protest but she was too weak. She wanted to stay with Heero! Then she saw that she'd been taken to a medical room. No! Heero, she wanted Heero to be healed! She'd rather die and stay with Heero than live and be taken away! She'd already been forced to be alone for so long. A man in a surgical mask held a cloth with some funny smelling stuff over her face causing her to pass out.

When Releena woke up she was no longer in the medical room. Instead she was lying on a large four-poster canopy bed with satin covers. The room was elegantly furnished and seemed oddly familiar to Releena.

"Oh! This was my bedroom!" she thought.

Then she noticed that she was no longer wearing her purple skirt and white shirt. Now she wore a long navy blue silk gown. Like the white gown she'd worn when she viewed her parents' death it was sleeveless. Though few would think it possible Releena looked even more astounding in this gown than in the white one. She had on long white gloves and a diamond necklace. Her hair was curled in long spirals with some of it pulled back and up by a diamond barrette. Her make up was flawless. Most notably her head wound was completely heeled. Yet Releena didn't care about that. She ran over to the door and twisted and pulled on the door.

"It's locked!" she thought.

"Releena my beauty where do you think your going?" Machiavellian cooed. Releena glared,

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I can't have my bride sleeping in a filthy dungeon and associating with the likes of him my pet."

"What! Your bride?"

"Of course my pet, come the press awaits the announcement." and he snaked an arm around her waist and ushered them out the door.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Releena took off down the hall towards the dungeon. Running through the open door she ran to cell where she and Heero had been held. Empty? Where could they have taken him?

**_Snap_**!

Was that the sound of a whip? Releena noticed a hallway in the shadows of the dungeon. As she walked down the dark hallway the sound of the cracking whip grew louder. When she got to the end of the hallway she saw a room. Releena could hear a voice in her head saying,

"Curiosity killed the cat."

But she didn't listen. Upon entering she saw Heero, chained to a table in the middle of the room face down. In addition to the wounds he'd gained earlier from the shooting he was being repeatedly whipped, stabbed and electrocuted but he refused to show any sign of the pain he was in. Machiavellian stepped out from a corner. 

"Releena my sweet, either you will marry me or he will be tortured thus until he dies. And when we are married you will hand over your right to rule, and position in politics to me. You will be permitted to see all your old friends and your family. However any and all communication of any kind will be prohibited. You will bare my children. You will be a good wife and obey all my wishes. Is that clear?"

"Releena," Heero was barely able to breathe without being seized by stabbing pain. "Don't do it."

"Alright, I agree." Releena hung her head in defeat. "But you must promise you will set Heero free and not harm him in anyway. You will also heal his injuries. I will not go through with it until I see this carried out."

She hated to do it. Who knew what this man would do when he had total control? But she couldn't let them kill Heero. Just knowing he was alive and well would give her strength to endure. 

"Very well we'll begin now." Machiavellian consented.

Three hours later Releena saw what she'd been told was her last glimpse of the Perfect Soldier. Duo was called and came to pick Heero up. As they pulled around the bend Releena finally found her voice but it was to late for Heero to hear.

"Good Bye and aishiteru, my Heero."

Author's Note: Who knew Releena knew Japanese? Anyway, what do you think? I'm really looking forward to getting your opinions. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short but I thought that where I was would be a good ending so I stopped. 

Email me with any comments, questions, or suggestions: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][1]

Visit my website: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][2]

-Rae-

   [1]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [2]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/



	14. Part 13

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

## Part 13

Written By Rae

January 1, A.C. 205

"Releena darling, the guests are waiting in the ball room." Machiavellian put his arms around his wife and gave her a hug.

"Go ahead down, I'll be right there." She replied.

"Alright." And he left.

Releena sighed and walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. It had been five long years. 

"I wonder how he's been?" she thought.

The guests were waiting so Releena put on a smile and went down stairs to join the New Years Party.

"Hey Leena!" Duo came over and greeted his friend cheerfully.

"Hi Duo! Hi Hilde! I'm glad you came."

"The others are here too." 

Soon all Releena's friends and family had surrounded her, all except Heero.

"How's your husband treating you?" Millardo inquired pronouncing husband like it was a dirty word.

"He's nice to me, never beats me, and gives me presents for no reason."

"Wow that's sweet of him!" Holly said.

"Yeah well don't forget, he's the person who held us captive and tortured our husbands and almost killed Hilde! Then he tried to kill Heero, and almost killed Releena! Then he forbade Heero and Releena to communicate in any way and forced Releena to marry him and give up her position in politics to him!" Hallie's voice was starting rise.

"Maybe he changed?" Holly suggested timidly looking at her angry.

"And of course the only reason he made Releena marry him was so that he could rule! He's not even good at being King of the World and Vice Foreign Prime Minister! He declares war against any country, or colony that makes him angry and forces the gundam pilots to fight for him! Releena's pacifism has been completely forgotten by the government thanks to him! Only the people who suffer because of the wars remember! How Dorothy would love this era if she were alive!" Hallie's eyes were focused on Machiavellian in a very good likeness of the Yuy Death Glare*. 

"Hallie," Trowa whispered.

"I know I'm sorry Releena."

"It's okay Hallie." 

The music began playing and the dancing began. Releena and Machiavellian danced beautifully, Releena even smiled at her husband. Noin and Millardo were out on the balcony talking. 

"You know, you say you hate Heero's guts and plan to kill him, and order him not to make any moves on your sister and then when she marries someone besides him you insult him behind his back."

"I know I know," Millardo sighed. "But Machiavellian? I'd rather her be married to Heero than the son of the man who slaughtered our family."

"Does Releena know he's the son of the culprit?" Noin asked.

"No, I hate seeing her so unhappy."

"I know honey. Well, I'm going to go check on the kids. Besides, you look like you could use a little time alone." And Noin left to go check on the little ones.

Millardo looked up at the stars in the direction of the L1 colony where Heero was residing. Then he was joined my Machiavellian. The two men looked at each other coldly.

"You know Millardo I've been thinking. I don't want Releena to have any contact with Mr. Yuy and you and your little gang just may try to deliver messages from her to him or vice-versa. Therefore, I'm forbidding you and the others from having any contact with her. Pass the message for me. Oh and enjoy the ball tonight. It will be you last chance to visit with your sister." And with that he returned to the ballroom to give his speech.

Millardo turned looked towards the colony again.

"Darn you Yuy. Why'd you have to steal my sisters heart?"

"What! He can't do that!" Duo yelled in outrage.

"Yes I'm afraid he can, he is King of the World you know." Hilde corrected her husband sulkily.

"If I was whole witch I'd-." Hallie began.

"I am whole witch and I can't! There's a magic blocking protection field around him." Holly pouted.

"Injustice!" declared Wufei.

"He really doesn't care about Releena at all does he?" Quatre mused.

"Who's going to tell Releena?" Trowa pondered.

"How about you Amy? You're her best friend," Sally pointed out.

"I can't, it's hard enough not to go over there and strangle that man let alone break the news to Releena." Amy replied.

"That bastard!" Catherine was fingering the pocket where her daggers were concealed.

"What are you all whispering about?" Releena inquired as she came over to investigate.

"Oh nothing," said Tosheiden casually but Releena saw right through it.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"Releena, that ____(insulting name of you choice) that you married is forbidding us from seeing you because…" Millardo couldn't bring himself to finish. 

"Because why?" Releena felt her heart sinking into her stomach. Tears spilled from Noin's eyes,

"Because he thinks we'll help you and Heero send messages to each other!" she blurted out looking away so she wouldn't see the expression on Releena's face when Heero's name was mentioned.

"What! Is that true?" Releena looked around at all her friends as she struggled to retain the mask she wore.

"…" They said nothing but nodded their heads.

Releena took a breath and gave her husband a glare that would have easily beaten Heero's. Now she had no one to talk to. No one! She was completely alone and she had to endure it as though she was content and not try to communicate with them. If she did they'd be killed on the spot. For the millionth time she silently cursed Heero,

"Lara said you loved me! I know you can hack into computers! I know that if you wanted to see me nothing would stop you from it! I know if you wanted to tell me something you could do it and never get caught! Lara said you loved me! Loved! Past tense because you obviously don't any more!"

Holding back tears Releena bid her friends and family good-bye. Machiavellian joined her as if nothing were different. He hugged his wife close as they waved farewell to all the guests. When they were finally gone he pulled her into a French kiss and on cue she kissed back. But like so many wars it was without meaning. For Releena the kiss was empty, and lifeless. Just like her soul. The next day Machiavellian kissed his wife good-bye. He now had to leave for a weeklong trip to L2. He knew she wouldn't be able to pull anything off. If she did Heero would drop dead on the spot and he made sure that she knew it.A tiny voice rang I her head,

"The only way you'll live is if you learn to love him!"

"But I can't, I love Heero!" she told it.

"But this man can give you what Heero can't. Love!" the voice retorted.

"I don't want to live, I want to die!" Releena screamed. "Dieing. He can stop me from dreaming and consorting with those I love but he can't stop me from dieing!"

The servants were on vacation. Releena was alone. No one could here her cries. No one would interfere. She'd end this misery once and for all before he decided he wanted kids. She went to the dungeon and found the knife Machiavellian had used on Heero when he forced Releena to marry him five years ago. Heero's dried blood was still on the knife. She picked up the knife.

*********begin flashback*********

** **

"Did you see? Did you see?"

He tried to hide his face but she'd seen it. Releena had called an ambulance but he disappeared before it got there and Releena Darlain was left on the beach, wondering.

*********end flashback*********

** **

Releena moved the knife toward her heart. She wanted to end it all, end the pain that she felt night and day.

*********begin flashback*********

"Here's an invitation to my party. You'll be there?"

In one swift motion without even looking at it he tore the invitation in half.

*********end flashback*********

** **

"He never cared, even when he was wiping away my tears he promised to destroy me." She thought bitterly.

*********begin flashback******* **

"Get down Peacemillion is going to crash into to us."

"What?"

As Peacemillion rammed into Libra pieces of the roof came tumbling down. Heero pushed Releena to the ground and protected her from the falling debris. Releena went untouched but Heero was injured.

"Heero you're hurt!"

"It's nothing."

*********end flashback*********

Tears were streaming down Releena's cheeks. Why? Why did people have to be so evil and greedy like Machiavellian? Her hands were shaking as the knife neared its target.

"Good Bye Heero."

Author's Note: Well? Come on I really want some feedback. Comments, Questions, Suggestions, Flames.

Just please tell me what you think! Thanks!

Email me: raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com

Visit me: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee][1]

*Hallie's maiden name before she married Trowa was Yuy, she's Heero's twin sister.

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee



	15. Part 14

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

**Fight of a Lifetime**

**Part 14**

Written By Rae

Clank!! The knife dropped to the cold stone floor and so did a sobbing Relena. 

Brrriiinnngg!

Relena forced her self to get up and answer the phone.

"Hello, Peacecraft residence."

"Hello Relena darling. Just calling to let you know I arrived safely."

"That's good."

"I know that the servants are gone on vacation so I've hired a body guard to protect you while I'm gone. His name is Henry Lowell. He should be there any minute now. Love you bye!"

"Good-Bye." Relena hung up the phone angrily. 

Just what she wanted; a stupid body guard. Now she'd have to wear her false smile and pretend that everything was fine. She was beginning to wonder how certain gundam pilots could stand hiding their emotions all the time. She could barely put up with it for one day! It was no wonder she'd gotten into the habit of crying herself to sleep.

Ding, Dong!

That was probably the bodyguard. Relena was seriously considering not answering the door but she knew that would be rude. She went over, opened the door, and in walked (soaking wet from the pouring rain outside) was a familiar person with unruly dark brown hair and the most gorgeous Prussian blue eyes Relena had ever seen. He closed the door behind him and hung up his coat. Releena just stood there staring. Was she actually seeing what she thought she was seeing?

"Your husband is very gullible. He put an ad in the paper for a bodyguard, I answered, told him a little of my fighting ability and said my name was Henry Lowell. He gave me the job without checking to see if I lying or not." He said.

"He-Heero," Relena wanted to throw her arms around his neck but she didn't. "I can't I'm married." She thought disappointedly. "So how have you been these past five years?" she asked her eyes focused on the floor, a faint tone of hurt and anger in her voice.

"Fine," Heero looked at Relena more closely than he had before. She had a content look on her face but there were tears stains on her cheeks. "You were crying."

"I'm fine." She looked up at him to prove that she wasn't still crying. "Yesterday Machiavellian forbade communication with any and all of my friends and family."

"Why?"

"He was afraid they'd take messages from me to you and vice-versa."

"…"

Not that you would have needed to use them to get a message to me. You are the Perfect Soldier." The hurt and anger was in her eyes and her voice.

"Relena," Heero could tell she was struggling not to show how upset she was. 

"Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" Relena decided to treat him the way she'd treat any visitor.

"No I'm fine."

"You're soaking wet. I'll get you some dryer clothes." And she headed up stairs. She looked in a closet in a spare bedroom. There, those black jeans and the hunter green turtle neck should fit him. She gave them to Heero and he went into a bathroom and changed.

"So what's it like to live in here not being a captive?" Heero asked.

"It's nice. The castle is so much bigger than the mansions I'm used to. At first I got lost trying to find my way around. Where have you been staying?"

"On L1 with Doctor J. Except when I'm on duty. Then I'm in my gundam fighting one of your husband's wars."

"Before I was forbidden to communicate with the others they told me they'd gotten new, updated gundams. Did you?"

"Yeah. Wing 00. It has an updated form of the zero system in it too. I have trouble mastering it sometimes." Relena took a deep breath before asking the next question,

"Do you still see that little girl?"

"I didn't know you knew about her."

"I over heard Duo and Wufei talking about it. Do you?"

"No."

"Have you been busy these past five years?"

"When there's a war."

"Do you still self destruct all the time?"

"No."

"Heard from Lara recently?"

"No. Have you?"

"He knows about Lara's song." Relena thought. "No." she answered.

"…"

"It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed now. Good night."

"Night Relena."

Relena changed into a long, spaghetti strap, white silk nightgown and brushed her hair. Then she lay down on her bed and cried into the pillow until she fell asleep. 

*******begin dream*******

A lady with honey blonde hair ran down a long hallway. A little boy with platinum blonde hair accompanied her.She pulled the boy into a narrow passage way and knelt down in front of him.

"Mommy what's going on?" he asked.

"Millardo listen to me. There are some very bad men here who want to kill us. I need you to go to your sister's room. Make her wake up and get her and yourself away from here. You have to save your self and your sister, understand?"

"But Mommy what about you and Daddy?"

"Don't worry about us. You have a job to do. Now at the end of this hallway is a secret passage to your sister's room. Use it to get to and from her room safely. You and Relena have to escape. Now hurry Mil hurry and get to Lena!" she kissed her son on the forehead and hurried back the way she'd come.

Mil took one last look around smoke was spreading through the palace. His home was on fire! Now he'd have to hurry and make sure little Leena got out safely. He ran down through the passageway to his sister's room. 

"Lena, Lena! Wake up please you have to wake!"

Little Relena woke up and looked out the window. Never once in the whole two years she'd been alive could she remember anyone waking her up when it was still dark outside.

"Why do I hafta waky up Mil?"

"Lena, come on."

"What, What's wrong?" Relena was scared.

"The palace is on fire. We have to escape."

"Where are mommy and daddy?" she asked bewildered.

"Never mind," he grabbed his little sister's hand and ran out the door. "Okay you go that way I'll go this way. Be safe now run! Don't worry about me."

"But I wanna go wif you!"

"No Lena. Run down that hallway. It'll take you outside to the garden."

Little Relena ran as fast as she could until she was outside. She looked at the stars and the pretty flowers in the garden. Then she passed out from exhaustion and from inhaling so much smoke. But before she did she heard screams coming from the palace. The terrified pleas for mercy of men, women, and children rang in her ears until she went unconscious. 

*******end dream*******

Heero woke up to the sound of Relena tossing, turning, and crying. He got out of bed and entered her room. Her face was tear stained and her skin was ice cold. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the tears off her face. Then her stroked her head like he'd done so many times before. He wanted to hold her, to kiss away the tears instead of whisking them away with the flick of a hand but he couldn't. She was married now and if anyone found out Relena would be disgraced beyond belief and he didn't want to do that to her. No he'd already caused her enough pain. Relena was still shaking, still crying and moaning, but Heero couldn't give her the comfort that usually chased the dreams away. Then Heero's eyes rested on Relena's closet. The door was left slightly open and lying at the bottom, was the old teddy bear he'd given Relena. It was worn from use and stained from Relena's tears. He walked over to the closet and picked up the teddy bear. Then he walked back to Relena. He placed the bear next to Relena and positioned her arms so that they were wrapped around the little bear. Within seconds the crying stopped and Relena was sleeping peacefully. Heero stood there and looked at the Angel of Peace for just a few minutes more before he returned to his room. The next morning at breakfast Heero found Relena in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Morning."

"Morning Heero. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did the teddy bear that I'd hidden at the bottom of my closet so that Machiavellian wouldn't burn it get in my arms last night?"

"You were having a nightmare so I gave you the bear and it stopped."

"Well you might not want to sneak into my room anymore. If someone caught you there'd be trouble. Hungry?"

"Sure."

After breakfast Heero sat down at the computer and Relena made herself comfortable on the couch with a good book. But she couldn't concentrate on the story. She looked over at Heero. What was he up to? 

"Heero? What are you doing?"

"Emailing Duo."

"Oh."

=====Begin email to Duo=====

Hey this Heero. I'm at Relena's place. We're still going through with Quatre's plan. Tonight at 10:00. Tell the others what time to show up. See ya then. Be careful.

=====End email to Duo=====

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry it took so long to get this part out. It's not the best chapter of the series but it set's up for the chapters to come. He's Back! Heero's back. 

What are Heero, Duo, and the "others" up to?

Will Relena forgive Heero?

Will Relena attempt suicide again?

Will Heero FINALLY admit his feelings for Relena?

Will "Quatre's Plan" work?

Well the story is coming to an end. There will probably be about 2 to 3 more parts to this story. Fear not! I plan to write a sequel. I await feedback. Comments, Suggestions, Flames, Questions. 

Email me at: 

raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com

Visit me at: 

http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/

Thanks!

-Brittany Rae


	16. Part 15

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

**Part 15**

Written By Rae

At 10:00 that night there was a secret meeting under the willow tree outside Relena's window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Holly whispered.

"We can't let her continue living with that monster!" Hallie insisted.

"She's right." Duo agreed.

"We are going to be in a lot of trouble if we get caught." Quatre noted.

"Right so we have to be careful." Trowa remarked.

"Okay, let the rescue begin." Hilde declared.

"Shh, don't wake up Relena." Amy hissed.

"Are we going to stand here talking all night or are we going to get to work?" Noin asked.

"Let's "punish" that evil weakling." Wufei added.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone.

Murder Group Consists Of: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Millardo, Hilde, Holly, Hallie, Amy, Noin

In a fancy hotel room…

Machiavellian was in his bed sleeping (in boxers) like a log. He was out. The plane ride tired him out and he'd been busy all day with paperwork, meetings, ect. Now he'd finally gotten to sleep. He never heard the group of six sneak into his room. Trowa and Wufei slowly lifted the covers off of the sleeping man and Wufei slung the man over his shoulder (like a sack of potatoes as the saying goes…). Hilde and Amy then showed up piloting the escape vehicle (one of Quatre's private planes). The whole gang piled in and Hilde and Amy flew the plane to the chosen spot. The plane landed in a large grassy field with one lone maple tree standing in the center on it all. The troop marched to the tree and tied Machiavellian to the tree with steel ropes (provided by the witches Holly and Hallie, bent and wrapped around Machiavellian and the tree by Heero). By now Machiavellian had awaken and was looking around confusedly. Then he realized who'd captured him.

"You!" he growled. "So you finally care enough to do something, hmm?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo asked indignantly.

"Relena knows as well as I that no one can stop the Perfect Soldier. Yet I commanded and you obeyed Yuy," snarled the 'King of the World'.

"Grrr." Growled Heero.

Everyone else simply glared. Then Wufei pulled out his sword and stabbed into the captive's stomach. Machiavellian winced in pain, obviously struggling not to scream. Nobody, not even Holly, flinched at the sight of the blood. Wufei passed the sword to his wife. Amy took the sword in her hands and made a deep cut across each cheek. Blood stained the face of the prisoner.

"That's nothing compared to the blood that stains your hands!" Amy accused.

Quatre looked at Holly and nodded. Out of nowhere Holly produced two thin, flat slabs of metal. Machiavellian looked confused. Quatre took one of the slabs and placed against Machiavellians shoulder. Over 100,000 volts of electricity shot through Machiavellian's body and he howled with pain. He glared in rage at the little group of revenge seekers. As Holly repeated what Quatre had done she whispered innocently in Machiavellian's ear,

"Just a "little" dose of your own medicine."

Trowa smirked as Hallie brought a whip out of thin air and handed it to Trowa. This was no ordinary whip. It was especially designed to hurt worse than death. Trowa raised the whip mercilessly and slashed it across the victim 3 times. Then Hallie took her turn, the Yuy death glare plastered on her face the whole time. 

"No one hurts my friends and family and gets away with it!" she hissed. 

Duo and Hilde pulled knives out of their jackets. As the duo (no pun intended) stabbed Machiavellian repeatedly near, but not touching, the heart Hilde grinned,

"You've got a date with your maker!" she informed him.

Millardo took his turn strangling the half-dead man with his bare hands as Noin kicked and in other various ways tortured Machiavellian.

"You're not so tough without your army, hmm?" Noin taunted. 

Everyone had tortured Machiavellian is their own way and stepped back to watch as the last member of the "revenge committee" provided the "grand finale". Heero glared at the man who'd destroyed the lives Relena had worked to protect, the man who had brought war back to space and the colonies, the man who ended the lives of millions of innocent people, the man who brought so much pain, his eyes were filled with hatred for Machiavellian. Machiavellian's body ached with pain like no other, he was nearly dead, but he gathered up the last of his energy and spat at Heero.

"Monster, now you'll go break Relena's heart again I suppose." Machiavellian croaked. 

"Bastard!" Heero punched Machiavellian in the stomach with full force.

"You've done it so many times you're a pro." Machiavellian flinched and then continued, barely audible.

Heero pulled out a gun, aimed it, and took a step back, glaring at Machiavellian.

"Omae o' Korosu."

BANG!!!

Machiavellian Adroitvitch's body went limp as the remaining life drained out of him. 

"Mission Accomplished." Heero said with a smirk.

The girls cheered, as did Duo. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei just smiled.

"We'd better get back home and Heero should get to the mansion in case Relena wakes up." Millardo decided.

Hallie looked at her watch, it was 12:38 a.m. 

"Hmm, that didn't take too long." she mused.

Holly snapped her fingers and Machiavellian's body returned to the hotel room. Then the revenge gang all returned to their homes. Heero returned to Relena's mansion and went up to his room to bed. 

At 9:00 a.m. that morning… 

Aaahhhh!!!

The room service lady screamed and ran down the hallway into the manager's office. She was almost in hysterics.

"Mr. Adroitvitch-King of the World-room 17-blood-dead!" she panted.

"What!"

The manager rushed to the room and sure enough the guest was dead. 

"Call a doctor or something!" he ordered his staff.

A few minutes later…

Relena had sat down on the couch to watch the 'Friends' special on FOX after breakfast that morning when it was interrupted by a sudden news flash.

We interrupt this program to bring you an exclusive report live from the Five Star Hotel on the l2 colony. Machiavellian Adroitvitch, King of the World, was found dead in his room this morning by the room service maid at exactly 9:00 a.m. Doctors say that the cause of his death was torture but no signs of a struggle or any weapons or clues to who did it have been found. Investigators are looking into the murder as we speak and FBI agents and Romefellar representatives are on their way to interview his widow, the ex- Queen of the World/ex-Vice Foreign Prime Minister, Relena Peacecraft ***…

Author's Note: *sarcastically* Well now the world is rid of one very kind man. We will miss him very much. *I'm done now*

Anyway hope you enjoyed it. The next part will be the Epilogue-or ending of this fanfic. However I will be writing more stories, which can be found at my website: 

http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee

And at 

www.fanfiction.net

my screen name there is BrittanyRae

Email me: raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com with any Comments, Questions, Suggestions, and/or Flames.

Thank You! Keep reading!

***You know how when some people marry the wife keeps her original last name? Well that's what Relena did for the sole reason that she couldn't stand the thought of being called Relena Adroitvitch. 


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Any other characters are mine.Enjoy.

# Fight of a Lifetime

**Epilogue**

Written By Rae

It had been two weeks since Machiavellian's murder. It didn't take Relena long to figure out what had really happened. And truth be told she didn't seem to upset, just worried that someone would figure them out. It was also the truth that Machiavellian's subjects didn't mourn much over his death. Actually Romefellar declared it a worldwide holiday. Within three days they were at Relena's door begging her to be Queen of the World again to which she readily agreed. That's where she was now, walking up to the podium to give a speech before the entire world and all of the colonies.

Thank you all. As you've probably heard by now I was forced into marrying Machiavellian and giving up my position I politics. I'm sure the preventers won't allow it to happen again. They too were tortured alongside my self. As you know the preventers, who are also former gundam pilots are away cleaning up the mess left by the wars Machiavellian caused…

Relena sighed; she missed Heero and the gang, Heero especially. After being forbidden to see him for five years she wished they could've put off playing clean up crew for a while. They were supposed to get back tomorrow. Relena thought about all that had happened. She certainly hoped it wasn't true what they said about history repeating itself. When she was done with her speech Pagan picked her up and drove her home. Relena looked around the mansion. It was big but not as big as the drafty castle where she'd lived while married to Machiavellian.She sighed, as happy as she should be that she was free of Machiavellian and that there was finally peace she didn't feel like celebrating. Actually she felt lonely. All they'd been through and Heero still took off without a good-bye as soon as the job of cleaning up space was offered. Relena looked at a calendar. In handwriting she didn't recognize the words "Relena's Birthday."

"I almost forgot my own birthday, and apparently everyone else did too." She thought. "No that's silly, they're just busy. Don't act so selfish Relena." 

Relena walked into the kitchen and saw a pile of presents sitting on kitchen table with cards and a note:

Dear Relena,

Sorry we can't be there for your birthday right now. We'll be home soon but right now we're

"disposing" of the last of Machiavellian's followers. If you want you can start on the presents. Take care. 

From the gang

Relena smiled a little. She should have known her friends better. She decided to wait and go out side for a walk in the gardens to get a little fresh air.A little voice in her head was taunting her,

"Sure a little fresh air is your reason huh. You're just disappointed Prince Charming didn't leave anything."

Relena ignored the voice though she knew it was right and went outside. She walked through the moonlit gardens gazing up at the stars. Suddenly she saw a familiar silhouette.Her heart skipped a beat and she almost forgot to breathe. 

"Heero, I thought you were-."

"I have a mission to complete."

"I see." Relena tried to hide her disappointment.

"Relena, I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday"

"Oh." So this was it. He was leaving again and had stopped to say "Happy Birthday" because he just happened to remember it.

Heero knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened the box and Relena gasped at the sparkling diamond ring, which must've cost Heero at least five thousand dollars.

"Relena, will you marry me?"

Relena was speechless but the look in her eyes gave Heero all the answer he needed and for once in his life he smiled a real smile-not a smirk or an insane "I'll kill you" smile-no it was a true genuine smile. Heero stood up and pulled Relena close to him and kissed her. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed right back with all the love in her heart. It started to rain but Relena and Heero didn't notice.

Author's Note: Umm…okay this is the only part of my story I won't accept flames for because I already know that it's really pathetic. So don't email me saying it sucks 'cause I already know that-email me and pretend you like it okay? Please review! Well this is the end of Fight of a Lifetime. I started a new fic called Heero's Mistake, which has nothing to do with this one. Umm, I apologize for the awful ending, I know it's kind of sappy. Well let's just leave it with Heero and Relena and the gundam gang live happily ever after- unless I make a sequel…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Visit My Website: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][1]

Email Me: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

Read My Work At: [http://www.fanfiction.net][3]

Thanks! 

~BrittanyRae

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/



End file.
